Red Barcelet
by GrenGren
Summary: [RE-UPLOAD] Kyungsoo memang merasa takut, gelisah dan ragu akan takdirnya. Meskipun terkadang pilihan untuk menjadi steril masih memenuhi otaknya diusianya yang ke 21. Tapi menjadi Steril memang terlihat lebih menakutkan. Bagaimana pandagan masyarakat serta kejamnya dunia akan diskriminasi dan Kyungsoo membenci itu selama ini. /Kaisoo/Chansoo/Xiuhun/Xiuhan/RATE M/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"**RED BRACELET"**

Autor : GrenGren

Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin, Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan,

Chanyeol and other cast (muncul sesuai jalan cerita)

Rate : T – M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Familly

Warning : OCC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, MPREG

Inspiration By :

SILVER LETTER AFF

Disclaimer :

Ini FF Yaoi pertama yang aku bikin, agak Geje juga sih nulisnya. FF ini murni dari pikiran Si autor. Cuman jalan ceritanya hampir kayak SILVER LETTER tapi Cerita ama Konflik yang muncul disini bakalan beda banget ama SIVER LETTER. So buat siapa yang gak suka jangan BASH. Kita sebagai sesama autor ataupun reader mohon saling pengertian aja yah KEEP CALM Ok?

**(HYAAAAAAA... Aku re-post ulang nih FF,, Maaf gegara yang kemaren ngepostnya masih asal... Banyak TYPO n Gak beraturan.. Banyak yang Rancu dan bikin binggung. Sooooooooo BIG THANKS buat yang kemaren dan nyempetin baca, review n ngasih saran... langsung Double UPDATE just for you... FULL LOVE from Me to YOU)**

**Special Thaks to :**

**Zfdhk**

**KyungKyung Kim**

**donutkim****, **

kim. .520 ,

dokydo91

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAP 1**

_Korea, Maret 2150_

Awal bulan yang bagus untuk menyambut musim semi tahun ini. Aroma embun pagi yang masih tercium harum dengan jejak-jejak embun pagi yang menempel pada rerumputan meninggalkan bekas basah untuk setiap alas kaki yang menapaknya. Hal itu mungkin akan terjadi untuk musim semi 20 bahkan 50 tahun yang lalu.

Korea, beberapa tahun yang lalu merupakan cerminan salah satu kota termaju di Dunia. Memenuhi pasar global. Menjadi kota yang paling dicari akan keindahan dan keramahan penduduk serta teknologi yang begitu cangih. Manusia berkendara dengan mobil tanpa harus memegan stir kemudi maupun sopir pribadi.

Mobil berteknologi cangih yang didesain khusus untuk setiap pikiran pemiliknya. Mobil yang dapat bergerak sendiri tanpa bahan bakar. Mobil yang akan melaju ketempat tujuan setiap pemiliknya hanya dengan menggunakan sensor suara ataupun pikiran sang pemilik.

Setiap masyarakan diseluruh kota mulai dari kalangan elit sampai bawah akan dimanjakan dengan setiap fasilitas umum atau pribadi yang begitu menakjubkan. Mereka tak harus berjalan jauh hanya untuk menuju halte maupun stasiun. Karena tanah yang sudah dirancang untuk menjadi eskalator berlapis besi dan aspal. Begitu maju dan begitu modern.

Kemajuan dan kecangihan teknologi tak selamanya bekerja dengan baik. Banyaknya Robot atau Droid yang diciptakan dengan kemampuan yang sama dengan manusia mulai dari perilaku, gaya bicara, pikiran hingga hasrat.

Droid yang diciptakan tak hanya untuk menjadi pelayan namun sebagai teman, keluarga bahkan kekasih. Seiring berjalannya waktu, manusia menjadi malas dan mengandalakan Droid yang mereka miliki untuk beraktifitas. Droid yang mampu berpikir mampu memperbarui diri mereka sendiri hingga hasrat seksual.

Banyaknya Droid yang diciptakan sebagai lelaki oleh para ilmuan dan profesor sudah tak mampu lagi dikendalikan. Mereka rusak secara pikiran dan perilaku. Banyak wanita dan anak-anak yang menjadi korban karena keserakahan hingga akhirnya berujung pada kehancuran, kematian karena gencarnya pemerintah memerangi setiap Droid yang ada. Hancurnya Droid diseluruh korea sebanding dengan kehancuran Negara dan kematian yang menjadi akibatnya. Bahkan berefek lebih besar diseluruh dunia.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Korea mencoba bangkit. Mendirikan pemerintahan baru menggantikan Pemimpin lama dengan yang baru. Merombak setiap Mentri beserta jajarannya. Namun semua itu tak semudah yang mereka pikirkan. Kini Korea hanya menyisakan ratusan penduduk. Minimnya masyarakat menghambat kebangkitan Korea. Banyaknya korban meninggal hanya menyisakan lelaki yang menjadi mayoritas sedangkan wanita menjadi minoritas.

Terpilihnya Pemimpin baru mempengaruhi setiap kebijak yang berlaku di Korea. Mendirikan militer baru sebagai tameng pelindung negara. Mengumpulkan para Profesor dan Ilmuan yang tersisa untuk mengembangkan teknologi baru. Bukan mesin atau robot bahkan Droid yang mereka kembangkan. Melainkan memaksa para Ilmuan dan Profesor untuk memeras otak menciptakan teknologi yang mampu memperkuat Negara sebagai manusia risetnya.

RUU baru yang disahkan serta dibentuk oleh Presiden, Mentri beserta parlemen mengharuskan untuk mempercepat pemulihan negar. Salah satunya adalah pertumbuhan penduduk. Minornya para wanita tak memungkinkan untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan penduduk. Para ilmuan dan Profesor di Persilahkan membuat bom bunuh diri dimana para penduduk memungkinkan untuk memberikan keturunan minimal seorang anak. Tak pandang bulu, para lelaki yang menjadi minoritas pun menjadi korbannya.

Ketatnya peraturan dan desakan untuk mendapat pengakuan Negara lain memaksa para Ilmuan dan Profesor menciptakan cairan kimia dan diledakkan di Korea. Keberhasilan yang besar dari efek zat kimia itu mampu memisahkan penduduk menjadi 3 golongan. Pemberi, Pembawa dan Steril. Dimana semua itu berefek pada setiap keturunan yang terlahir.

3 golongan akan terlihat berdasarkan hasil test yang setiap masyarakat jalani sejak berusia 10 tahun dan berakhir sebagai hasil observasi ketika mereka berusia 16 tahun dimana ketika mereka yang beruntung menerima Red Bracelet menjadi pihak Pembawa sedangkan pihak Pemberi hanya menerima pemberitahuan dan pihak steril akan menjadi yang terasingkan.

Mereka yang terbukti menjadi Pemberi dan Pembawa akan merasa bangga ketika mereka akan mendapatkan perlindungan dari negara seutuhnya serta pengakuan tentang adanya mereka disetiap kehadiran keturunan untuk membantu pembangunan negara.

Sistem kecocokan pada test lah yang akan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan dari pembawa dan pemberi. Itulah peraturan Negara yang harus dituruti untuk mendapat pengakuan dan kebanggaan dari negara dan masyarakat.

**RED BRACELET**

Terlihat seorang _namja_ mungil tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Setelah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dia segera menekan tombol kunci untuk membuka pintu.

_Klik_

Terdengar bunyi yang menandakan bahwa pintu apartemennya sudah terbuka. Dia segera membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam apartemen. Tak lupa dia melepaskan alas kakinya terlebih dahulu dan menaruhya diatas rak yang terletak disebelah pintu.

Diletakan dengan rapi sepatu berwana putih yang tadi dipakainya itu diatas rak. Berjajar dengan beberapa sepatu yang lainnya, kemudian menggantinya dengan sendal rumah berwarna hitam warna kesukaanya yang sering dia gunakan.

Melangkah masuk, dia berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan ruang tv menuju dapur. Tak dihiraukannya seseorang yang tengah duduk menonton siaran tv. _Namja_ itu segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol berisi air mineral.

Ditengaknya air mineral itu secara langsung dari botol tanpa repot-repot mengambil gelas terlebih dahulu. Membuktikan betapa dehidrasinya dia.

Setelah selesai minum kemudian dia mengembalikan botol air mineral yang masih bersisa ke dalam kulkas. Membalikkan tubuhnya, _namja_ itu kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tv. Dia mendudukan dirinya disebelah seseorang yang masih fokus pada siaran tv yang membahas tindak kriminal yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi.

Kehenigan menyiram suasana mereka malam itu. Hanya pancaran sinar dari tv serta suara seorang pembaca berita yang manaungi mereka.

"_Hyung_?" Akhirnya _namja_ mungil bermata bulat berambut hitam memulai.

"Hmm." Minseok, yang sedari duduk menatap layar datar didepannya hanya berdehm.

"..." hening.

"_Wae_? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyungsoo-ya?

Yah, _namja_ bermata bulat itu adalah Kyungsoo, adik kandung dari Do Minseok. Kembali diam Kyungsoo hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa memandang Minseok yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau tak berniat bicara lebih baik diam atau kau bisa masuk kekamarmu dan beristirahat Soo." Beralih menatap layar tv, Minseok meraih remot tv diatas meja didepannya dan segera menekan tombol off kemudian mulai bangkit dari sofa. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Minseok merasakan Kyungsoo memegang pergelangan tangannya. "_Wae_?"

Minseok mulai merasa binggung dengan sikap adiknya beberapa hari ini. Sudah hampir seminggu Kyungsoo bertingkah aneh. Terkadang terlihat murung walau senyum selalu dia tampilkan. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya semakin memperjelas betapa bocah itu tertekan. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak pernah bilang dan Minseok juga tak mau memaksanya bercerita namun Minseok tahu benar keadaan adiknya saat ini.

Menarik nafas Kyungsoo seperti ingin memantapkan kata-katanya. "Ba..Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pembawa dan mengandung serta melahirkan Hanseok. _Hyung_?" sedikit ragu Kyungsoo bertanya.

Menghela nafas Minseok mencoba menerka apa yang membuat perubahan sikap adiknya beberapa hari ini. "kenapa Soo? Kau akan tahu jika kau ditakdirkan menerima Red Bracelet sepertiku Soo."

"Apakah rasanya asing? Maksudku, kita ini _namja_ tapi harus berurusan dengan takdir sebagai wanita." Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit frustasi. Akhirnya permasalahan yang dia pendam dan membuatnya sulit tidur terucap juga. Walaupun awalnya dia berpikir koyol ketika dia menanyakan hal yang jelas akan menjadi kewajibannya jika keputusan itu sudah dia terima. Tapi entah mengapa dia hanya merasa takut. Takut untuk menjadi pasangan seseorang yang sama sekali dia tidak tahu siapa pasangannya kelak.

"Aku hanya mencoba yang terbaik, aku tak bisa menolak ataupun bersembunyi. Aku hanya memberikan kontribusiku kepada negara serta memenuhi takdirku sebagai si penerima Red Barcelet. Soo" Jawab Minseok sedikit menekan kan kata Red Barcelet. Akhirnya minseok tahu. Pasalnya adiknya sedang merasa asing dengan takdir yang akan dia terima.

"Hyung. Kau Bahagia?"

"Aku harus bahagia Soo. Hunseok membutuhkanku dan Sehun. Kau tahu, waktu itu usiaku baru 21 tahun ketika aku pertamakali menerima Red Barcelet, sedangkan Sehun, dia dua tahun dibawahku ketika dia menerima surat pemberitahuan. Meskipun Sehun lebih muda dariku tapi dia mampu melindungiku dan mencoba memberikan yang terbaik untuk kami selama 3 tahun ini. Apa lagi sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak kedua kami." Minseok melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyungsoo kemudian menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku tak mau memungkiri, karena aku memang bersyukur menjadi pasangan Sehun." Minseok mengelus lembut perutnya yang sedikit menonjol kemudian dia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pikirannya. Namun sebelum Minseok masuk kedalam kamar, dia berbalik.

"Kau harus bisa menerima apapun takdirmu Soo, meskipun awalnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, serta keraguan akan masa depanku. Tapi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ memberitahuku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku tak seharusnya menjadi egois. Kita harus merasa dibutuhkan, bukan hanya merasa membutuhnkan. Karena bagaimanapun nantinya dan siapapun yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak dia akan sangat membutuhkanmu disetiap waktu. Kalau kau masih ragu, bertanyalah kepada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_, aku yakin jawaban mereka akan sama sepertiku. Tapi semua itu kembali pada dirimu sendiri Soo. Kau akan lebih bersyukur lagi jika kau tak akan menerima tadikmu sebagai Steril. Kau tahu jelas apa artinya Steril kan. Dunia akan menjauhimu. Memang terdengar kejam. Tapi itulah kenyataannya." Mengakhiri ucapannya Minseok segera masuk kedalam kamar.

Mendengar ucapa _Hyung_nya, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Minseok. Kyungsoo memang merasa takut, gelisah dan ragu akan takdirnya. Meskipun terkadang pilihan untuk menjadi steril masih memenuhi otaknya diusianya yang ke 21. Tapi menjadi Steril memang terlihat lebih menakutkan. Bagaimana pandagan masyarakat serta kejamnya dunia akan diskriminasi dan Kyungsoo membenci itu selama ini. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum dia bangkit dari sofa dan mengarah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**RED BRACELET**

"SooSoo. _Irona_.!"

Mendengar panggilan sayang dari suara kecil serta merasakan tangan mungil disekitar wajahnya, Kyunsoo mengerang. Mencoba membuka matanya. Menyadari siapa yang membangunkanya dari tidur panjanganya, Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir jahil. Dia mencoba untuk menggoda malaikat kecil Hyungnya denga berpura-pura tak mendengar suara yang sedari memanggilnya mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Mengerjai keponakan kesayangannya dipagi hari memang tak ada salahnya. Kyungsoo kembali menutup matanya serta menarik ujung selimut yang dia gunakan hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"SooSoo, SooSoo _irona_." Hunseok kembali mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Yah, Hunseok selama ini memang memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan "SooSoo" bukan Paman ataupun panggilan formal lainnya. Karena Hunseok hanya akan tertawa remeh atau mengembungkan pipinya marah jika dia dipaksa memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Paman.

Entah apa alasan Hunseok menolak memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan Paman tak ada yang tahu alasanya.

Seperti mendapat perhatian lebih, Kyungsoo justru merasa senang keponakannya yang berusia 2,5 tahun itu memanggilnya "SooSoo", karena menurut Kyungsoo itu artinya Hunseok menyukainnya lebih dari apapun.

Menyadari Paman kesayangannya itu tak mau bangun dari tidurnya, Hunseok tak kehabisan cara. Dia memang tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas seperti Appanya. Anak kecil itu mulai merangkak naik keatas ranjang Kyungsoo kemudian menaiki tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut selimut.

"SooSoo." Hanseok kembali memanggil Kyungsoo. Merasa tak ada respon, Hunseok kemudian membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo dan menepuk lembut kedua pipi Pamannya kemudian menciuminya berharap Pamannya akan bangun.

Karena seperti kebiasaanya, Hunseok akan selalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo setiap pagi hari. Bahkan kebiasaannya memberikan morning kiss hanya untuk Kyungsoo sering membuat Sehun Appanya cemburu.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan dingin disekitar wajahnya akibat dari kecupan-kecupan keponakannya hanya mengulum senyum tanpa sedikitpun membuka kelopak matanya.

"SooSoo. Bangun. Kata Eomma, SooSoo harus bangun." Huseok masih tetap mencoba membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan posisinya yang masih berada diatas tubuh kyungsoo hingga akhirnya merasa lelah dan mata indahnya mulai berair. "_Eomma_. Hiks, SooSoo tidak mau bangun. Hiks." Menyerah akhirnya Hunseok menangis.

Menyadari Hunseok yang menangis, Kyungsoo segera membuka kedua matanya. Kyungsoo bangun dan segera memeluk keponakannya yang kini kedua pipi tembam bak kue bakpao itu sudah basah dengan air mata yang Kyungsoo akui sebagai kekalahan.

"Sttt, _Uljima_. _Mianhae_ Hunseokie." Sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang konyol dipagi hari Kyungsoo mengelus lembut punggung Hunseok kemudian menyeka air mata diwajah imut Hunseok.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau suka sekali membuatnya menangis soo?" Minseok masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan berdiri didepan pitu dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding serta menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada setelah mendengar teriakan putra sulungnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Sedangkan Hunseok masih sedikit sesengukan dipangkuan Kyungsoo menampilkan wajah puppynya kepada sang _Eomma_ dan hanya dibalas uluran tangan _Eomma_nya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang sering membuat Hunseok menangis maksudnya tak berniat membuat Hunseok menangis, tapi karena terkadang dia terlalu bersemangat saat bercanda, Hunseok yang notabennya memang cengeng seperti Minseok waktu kecil, jadi dia hanya akan mengeluarkan senjatanya jika dia sudah merasa lelah ataupun kalah. Minseok, Luhan dan kedua orang tua mereka mengerti akan sikap manja Hunseok tersebut.

"Sudah, Hunseok kemari. Dan kau Soo, apakah kau tak kuliah hari ini? Segeralah keluar karena Sehun sudah menunggu dimeja makan untuk sarapan."

Pintu tertutup setelah Hunseok turun dari pangkuan Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Minseok yang berada didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo kemudian keduanya pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

**RED BRACELET**

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampus menuju kelas, karena kelas pertamanya akan dimulai pukul 9 pagi, sedangkan dia berangkat pukul 8 pagi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke perpustakaan sekedar membaca buku.

"Chanyeol.!" Teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun, sahabatnya sejak di bangku sekolah menengah yang akan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. _Kebetulan sekali_ batin Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol yang mendengar namanya dipanggi segera menoleh dan tersenyum ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. "Kyungie." Teriak Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo sudah berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberika Mr. Han Chanyeol?

"Wae? pasti kau tak mengerjakannya lagi kan? Hmm dasar."

"Anio, aku sudah mengerjakan. Tapi... aku belum yakin apakah tugas yang ku kerjakan itu benar apa salah.!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang sudah hafal dengan gelagat sahabatnya itu hanya menghela nafas. Canyeol segera meraih pergelangan tagan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya memasuki perpustakaan.

Sepertinya pagi ini pagi yang tak indah buat Chanyeol karena sudah dipastikan dia akan berakhir dengan mengerjakan tugas Kyungsoo bukan membantunya meneliti ulang.

Yah memang sudah dipastikan karena Kyungsoo memang membenci mata Kuliah akuntansi. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo kalau saja dia tak dipaksa Ayahnya untuk mengambil jurusan Akuntansi dia pasti sudah mengambil jurusan musik. Karena Kyungsoo memang memiliki suara yang merdu sekaligus bakat yang tak akan diakui ayahnya. Karena menyanyi tak akan bisa membantu Kyungsoo untuk bekerja di Kantor kakak iparnya Sehun.

"Kau tak usah memasang wajah memelas seperti itu Kyung. Rayuanmu itu sudah kadaluarsa. Kau sudah terlalu sering menggunakannya." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa senjatanya tak mempan hanya tersenyum nyengir sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya.

"Bab berapa yang belum kau kerjakan? Sini biar aku yang mengerjakan.!"

"Whaaaaa...kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian Chanyeolie." Kata Kyungsoo semangat kemudian mengeluarkan buku tugas dari dalam tas dan memberikannya cepat-cepat pada Chanyeol.

"Ck, kebiasaan. Kapan kau akan berhenti malas Kyung. Akan Aku tak selamanya bisa berada disampingmu." Ucap Chayeol sedikit mencoba untuk serius setelah mengambil buku tugas dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak akan disisiku lagi? Kau pasti selalu disisiku." Kata Kyungsoo yang tak melihat perubahan pada raut wajah sahabatnya dan hanya menampilkan senyum heart shapenya.

Melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum Chanyeol merasa hatinya sedikit bergetar. "Karena, Karena suatu saat nanti kau akan membutuhkan yang lainnya dan yang lainnya akan lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding denganku Kyung." Chanyeol balas tersenyum gugup kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol, kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol sedikit bertingkah aneh hari ini, bukannya yang bertingkah aneh selama beberapa hari ini dirinya seperti yang Minseok katakan padanya.

Apa tingkah anaehnya menular pada Chanyeol hari ini?

"Ani, Kau harus bersamaku terus, dan tak ada yang lain seperti yang kau ucapkan Chanyeolie." Kata Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan keseriusan dalam percakapannya dengan Chanyeol. Meskipun sebenarnya dia mengetahui maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin melupakan tentang ketakutan akan tadirnya yang mungkin bisa saja dia terima setelah pulang ke apatemennya.

"Kenapa aku harus bersamamu terus?" Chanyeol bertanya. Matanya kembali memandang wajah Kyungsoo begitu lekat. Berharap jawaban Kyungsoo sama seperti apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

"Karena Chanyeolie Cuma satu dan Chanyeoli hanya untukku." Seperti final Kyungsoo mengatakan dan dia tersenyum bangga kepada Chanyeol akan kata-katanya.

"Aku bukan untukmu." Jawab Chanyeol lirih sebelum dia bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Meskipun kenyataanya dia berharap Kyungsoo mendengarknya walaupun Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkannya 5 menit yang lalu setelah untuk memasukki kelas pertamanya. "Meskipun aku berharap kau akan menjadi milikku."

_**TBC...**_

**Ok..Ok..udah TBC,,lanjut aja baca Chap 2 nya... dan terimaksih dah mo baca jangan lupa juga...REVIEW JUSEYO..!BOW pay..pay**


	2. Chapter 2

"**RED BRACELET"**

Autor : GrenGren

Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin, Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan,

Chanyeol and other cast (muncul sesuai jalan cerita)

Rate : T – M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Familly

Warning : OCC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, MPREG

Inspiration By :

SILVER LETTER AFF

Disclaimer :

Ini FF Yaoi pertama yang aku bikin, agak Geje juga sih nulisnya. FF ini murni dari pikiran Si autor. Cuman jalan ceritanya hampir kayak SILVER LETTER tapi Cerita ama Konflik yang muncul disini bakalan beda banget ama SIVER LETTER. So buat siapa yang gak suka jangan BASH. Kita sebagai sesama autor ataupun reader mohon saling pengertian aja yah KEEP CALM Ok?

**(Mian lo masih banyak TYPO,, kayaknya TYPO is my life..)**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAP 2**

**RED BRACELET**

Sore itu, Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dia duduk dibangku taman yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Memandang jauh melihat setiap orang yang sedang berlalu lalang disekitar taman.

Angin sore berhembus dengan lembut. Sesekali meniup wajah Kyungsoo dan menerbangkan surai hitamnya yang sedikit menutupi dahinya.

Dia membiarkan jari-jarinya terangkat serasa membelah merasakan hembusan angin yang seperti gelombang laut. Kadang berhembus kencang terkadang seperti bisikan.

Senyum kecil tersungging disudut bibirnya. Bukan senyum tulus yang sering dia berikan. Namun hanya senyum kegetiran yang kini tampak jelas terukir disudut bibirnya.

Hari ini, memang menjadi hari yang berat untuknya. Pagi tadi setelah bangun tidur dia hanya menerima kenyataan yang mungkin dia harapkan untuk tak segera menjadi kenyataan dan hanya sebagai mimpi.

Takdir yang Kyungsoo takutkan benar-banar menjadi kenyataan. Bukan takdir menjadi Dominan atau Pemberi. Bukan juga takdir pahit yang dia benci karena diskriminasi sebagai seorang Steril. Melainkan takdir sebagai seorang Pembawa.

Memandang Kosong tangannya yang terangkat menampilkan sebuah fakta akan takdirnya.

Red Barcelet kini sudah terikat dengan indah ditangan kanannya. Gelang berwarna merah marun yang terbuat dari silikon dengan ukiran emas bertuliskan RED DESTINY menjadikan fakta untuk siapapun yang melihatnya bahwa dia adalah seorang Pembawa.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku? Apa dia akan menerimaku?" Kyungsoo bergumam.

Pandangan matanya masih kini terfokus pada gelang yang sudah dia pakai. Lebih tepatnya Minseok yang memaksanya memakainya.

"Apa ini bukan mimpi?"

"Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi?"

"Apakah aku benar-benar seorang Pembawa?"

"Apakah aku sanggup melewati ini semua?"

Semua pertanyaan itu dia lontarkan dalam hati.

Betapa takutnya dia. Merasa terbebani tentu saja bukan jawaban yang ingin dia terima. Sesungguhnya dia hanya ingin merasa bahagia menentukan takdirnya tanpa campur tangan orang lain Atau UU yang presiden dan Negaranya terapkan.

Tarikan nafas yang dalam rasanya tak mampu mengurangi kekacauan yang Kyungsoo alami. Sepertinya Kata pasrah memang satu-satunya menjadi pilihan.

Seperti kata Minseok beberapa hari hari yang lalu. Bahwa takdir apapun yang dia terima, dia harus merasa beruntung. Setidaknya dia bukan golongan Steril yang artinya dia harus hidup terpisah dari keluarganya dan tinggal dipenampungan yang terletak dipinggiran kota.

**RED BRACELET**

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri taman. Sedikit banyak dirinya memang merasa tenang. Meskipun masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Hanya berpikir dan terus berpikir. Hingga tanpa sadar langkah yang sudah dia buat terhenti ketika dengan gampangnya tubuhnya yang kecil terlempar kebelakang dengan pantat yang menyentuh tanah dengan kasar.

"Ahh.." Rintihnya, ketika dia merasakan betapa kerasnya dia terpental ke tanah.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mencoba melihat siapa sosok yang sudah menabraknya dan membuatnya jatuh ketanah. Seorang _Namja_ berkulit tan, mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan stelan jas berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam mengkilat yang _Namja_ itu kenakan meskipun sedikit berantakan tapi itu tak mengurangi kesempurnaan _Namja_ itu.

"_Gwenchanhayo_?" _Namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

"Ahh..Aku tak apa-apa."

"_Mianhae_, aku tak bermaksut menabrakmu. Aku..." Belum selesai _Namja_ itu berbicara. Dia menarik Kyungsoo berlari bersamanya dan membawa Kyungsoo bersembunyi diantara semak-semak disekitar taman.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin melayangkan protes _Namja_ itu sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

Seperti mengerti maksut Kyungsoo _Namja_ itu hanya berbisik agar Kyungsoo tenang sebentar dan dia berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Kyungsoo.

Melihat keadaan sekitar. Kyungsoo melihat dua orang dengan badan tegap yang bisa dibilang bak tubuh seorang anggota militer yang mengenakan stelan jas hitam sama dengan _Namja_ yang saat ini menyekapnya (Setidaknya itu menurut Kyungsoo) dan memakai earphone ditelinganya seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

Kyungsoo yang mulutnya masih dibekap merasakan tubuh _Namja_ yang dia punggungi sedikit bergetar dan mengeratkan peganggan satu tangannya yang berada dipinggang Kyungsoo. Hingga mata Kyungsoo yang besar terlihat semakin besar karena tak nyaman denga posisi bandan mereka yang berhimpitan.

Setelah Kedua orang berjas hitam itu menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi. Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya di kaki _Namja_ dibelakangnya dan reflek membuat _Namja_ itu memekik kesakitan dan melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sudah membungkam Kyungsoo dan secara tak langsung sudah mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Yhaaaa,,,apa yang kau lakukan?" _Namja_ itu berteriak kearah Kyungsoo dan masih dengan merasakan nyeri dikakinya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seperti tersulut emosi Kyungsoo balik berteriak.

"Apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa padamu?"

"_Mwo_? Kau bilang tak melakukan apa-apa padaku? Ck...wajahmu itu memang menipu. Apa kau ini _Namja_ Mesum hahh? Kenapa kau memelukku? Kau itu siapa? Dan siapa dua orang tadi? Kenapa kau seperti ketakutan? Apa kau ini seorang pencuri? Atau kau seorang komplotan mafia hah..?

Mendengar sederetan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menurut _Namja_ itu diluar nalar, dia hanya memandang Kyungsoo. "Bahkan dia tidak akan membiarkanku menjawab." Batinnya. Dia hanya menghela nafas. "Ya,,Apa kau seorang penyidik? Kenapa kau bertanya tanpa jeda? Aku bukan _Namja_ mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku juga bukan seorang pencuri ataupun seorang komplotan mafia. Aku ini adalah..."

"Ya,,ya,,ya.. aku tahu. Kau sopir yang sudah merusak mobil majikanmu dan dua orang yang mengejarmu tadi adalah suruhan majikanmu untuk menangkapmu agar kau tak melarikan diri dan bertanggung jawab kan? Pasti majikanmu itu orang yang jahat. Benar kan?" Belum selesai _Namja_ itu menjelaskan. Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Sopir" pikirnya. Tak apa _Namja_ kecil bermata doe didepannya itu mengganggap dirinya seorang sopir. Setidaknya identitasnya aman untuk saat ini.

"Ah ya benar. Aku memang seorang sopir. Dan terimakasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku melarikan diri dari dua orang itu. Ahhh, lebih tepatnya aku menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Meskipun kenyataanya aku juga yang awalnya menarikmu dan ikut bersembunyi bersamaku." Kemudian _Namja_ itu mengakhiri perkataanya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

**RED BRACELET**

Minseok sedang berada di supermarket bersama Hunseok untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti.

Karena hari ini orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Sehun akan datang untuk merayakan terpilihnya Kyungsoo sebagai seorang Pembawa.

Itu artinya keluarganya akan sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan keperluan untuk Kyungsoo. Mulai dari hari pertama Kyungsoo bertemu dengan calon pasangannya hingga pesta pernikahan yang akan digelar.

Sama seperti dirinya dulu ketika dia menerima Red Barcelet dan betapa gugupnya dia saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun untuk pertama kalinya dan pesta pernikahannya dengan Sehun digelar. Pasti Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama pikirnya.

Minseok mendorong troly menyusuri rak-rak bahan makanan dengan Hunseok yang berada didalam troly. Membuka catatan daftar bahan makanan apa saja yang dia harus beli.

Minseok mulai mengambil bahan-bahan makanan itu sesuai dengan daftar yang dia tulis, hingga akhirnya dorongan pada trolynya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang _Namja_ yang sudah tak asing dan sebisa harus dia hindari kini tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Minseok dengan cepat mencoba memutar trolynya dan bermaksud segera menuju ke kasir. Tapi niatnya terhenti ketiak sosok yang dilihatnya tadi sudah menaruh satu tangannya ditroly yang Minseok bawa dan secara tak langsung menghentikan dorongan Minseok pada troly itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Seokkie? Lama tak berjumpa." _Namja_ itu memulai.

Seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum pada hatinya ketika Minseok mendengar panggilan akrab dari _Namja_ itu.

"A...Aku baik-baik saja Luhan-ssi." Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa dia anakmu? Siapa namaya?" Tanya Luhan menatap anak kecil yang berada didalam troly kemudian tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi bakpao bocah itu.

Hunseok hanya menampilkan wajah binggung memandang _Eomma_nya. Merasa asing dengan _Ajussi_ yang kini ada didepannya. Seperti acuh, Hunseok hanya kembali menyedot susu dalam botol yang tengah dia bawa.

"N..Ne. Dia..Dia putraku. Namanya Hun.. ani. Oh Hunseok." Minseok terbata-bata. Dia merasa takut bertemu dengan Luhan sekaligus gugup secara bersamaan jika Sehun melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau gugup? Kenapa kau canggung denganku?

"Anio... Aku tak gugup, hanya saja aku..."

"Kau takut suamimu yang masih bocah itu melihat kita? Apa dia masih pencemburu seperti dulu Soekkie?" belum sempat Minseok berbicara Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

Seperti pikirannya dibaca oleh Luhan Minseok semakin gugup dia juga merasa sedikt kesal dengan perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun "Bocah".

Kenapa Luhan bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Kenapa Luhan bisa takut jika dirinya kini sedang gugup dan kenapa Luhan bisa tahu jika dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan dan Sehun melihatnya. Meskipun sehun akan percaya padanya 100% jika dirinya dan Luhan tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi tetap saja Minseok takut mengecewakan Sehun.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Aku akan mentraktirmu makan di Cafe biasa kita bertemu dulu." Luhan menatap Minseok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah...Mianhae Luhan-ssi, aku harus segera pulang. Sehun akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kasir sekarang." Minseok membungkukkan dirinya kearah Luhan kemudian dia segera mendorong trolynya kearah kasir menjauh dari Luhan.

"Ck... bahkan bocah itu mampu membuatmu hamil lagi Seokki. Kalau saja takdir bodoh itu tak mempermaikanku. Pasti kau sudah menjadi milikku." Decak Luhan sebelum dirinya juga berbalik meninggalkan Minseok yang mendorong trolynya dengan cepat.

**RED BRACELET**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari supermarket menuju apartemennya, Minseok hanya diam saja. Bakhan Sehun yang sedang duduk dibelakang kemudipun seperti hilang dari pikiran Minseok.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu _Yeobo_?" Sehun yang memperhatikan Minseok hanya diam saja sejak keluar dari supermaket sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan istrinya.

Minseok tersenyum dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau merasa tak sehat? Wajahmu sedikit pucat. Apa kita perlu ke Rumah Sakit untun menemui dr. Lee agar memeriksamu?" Tanya Sehun cemas.

"_Anio._ Aku tak apa-apa. Mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah karena harus menggendong Hunseok dan calon anak kita (mengelus perut) secara bersamaan."

"Ah..._Arrasso._ Mianhae karena aku tadi tak bisa menemanimu. Kalau saja rapat pemegang sahan itu tidak penting pasti aku memeilih menemanimu." Sehun sedikit merasa kecewa. Tapi Minseok mecoba meyakinkan Sehun jika dirinya baik-baik saja dan memberikan kecupan ringan dipipi kanan Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati, pandangannya masih terfokus dijalan kemudian tangan kanannya menelus surai Minseok dan beralih keperut Minseok.

"_Gomawoyo_." Ucap Sehun dan dibalas senyum tulus dari Minseok.

**TBC**

**Makasih buat kalian yang dah mo nyempetin baca apalagi ngasih review kalian...Ok..Ok REVIEW JUSEYO...!BOW pay..pay...**


	3. Chapter 3

"**RED BRACELET"**

Autor : GrenGren

Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin, Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan,

Chanyeol and other cast (muncul sesuai jalan cerita)

Rate : T – M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Familly

Warning : OCC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, MPREG

Inspiration By :

SILVER LETTER AFF

Disclaimer :

Ini FF Yaoi pertama yang aku bikin, agak Geje juga sih nulisnya. FF ini murni dari pikiran Si autor. Cuman jalan ceritanya hampir kayak SILVER LETTER tapi Cerita ama Konflik yang muncul disini bakalan beda banget ama SIVER LETTER. So buat siapa yang gak suka jangan BASH. Kita sebagai sesama autor ataupun reader mohon saling pengertian aja yah KEEP CALM Ok?

**(UPDATE... hahaha...ketawa sendiri (stress) ow iia.. banyak yang binggung yah ama FF geje ini..Oke Oke Chap 3 ini sedikit ngasih penjelasan. Meskipun lom jelas-jelas banget karena semuanya akan tampak jelas jika kalian ngikutin FF ini. Namanya juga FF Khayalan yang tak mungkin terjadi .soooooooooo harap dimaklumin ya..maklum autornya rada gila nih (nunjuk diri sendiri))**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAP 3**

**RED BRACELET**

Dua minggu setelah Kyungsoo menerima Red Barcelet dia harus melakukan jadwal pemeriksaan medis secara menyeluruh di Rumah Sakit.

Kyungsoo benci Rumah Sakit. Dia ingat, dimana ibunya membawanya untuk pemeriksaan pertama kali.

Sebagai alat uji medis Negara dia harus mengalami pahit dan rasa sakit disekujurnya menerima suntikanobat melalui IV dilengannya yang memberikan efek buruk pada tubuhnya, Rasa panas pada bagian perut, jantung berdebar dengan cepat, pandangan kabur, pusing, rasa kantuk yang berat hingga rasa mual.

Selama 6 tahun Kyungsoo datang ke Rumah Sakit dan selama hampir setiap bulan dia harus kembali untuk menerima beberapa suntikan obat yang dengan efek yang sangat buruk. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu untuk apa obat itu dimasukkan dalam tubuhnya.

Mengambil Buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna coklat diatas meja belajarnya Kyungsoo berjalan kearah ranjang. Bersandar dikepal ranjang perlahan-lahan dia membuka halaman demi halaman pada buku itu.

Penjelasan UU bagi seorang Pemberi, Penerima dan Steril. Yah itulah buku yang kini tengah dia baca. Buku yang dia terima bersamaan dengan Red Barcelet yang kini sudah dia pakai.

_Menjadi sebuah kewajiban sebagai seorang Pemberi dan Pembawa, dimana Kalian ditakdirkan untuk menjdi sorang Pemberi, Pembawa dan Steril bedasarkan hasil tes selam 6 tahun yang sudah kalian lakukan. Kalian diperbolehkan dan diwajibkan untuk terlibat dalam aktivitas seksual dengan pasangan setelah kalian resmi mendaftarkan diri sebagai pasang Pembawa dan Pemberi di kantor pusat Kewarganegaraan. Dimana pasangan kalian sudah Pemerintah tentukan melalui uji medis yang sudah kalian jalani sejak berusia 10 tahun hingga 16 tahun dan penentuan pasangan bedasarkan hasil tes kecocokan genetika (DNA) untuk menghasikan keturunan yang sempurna tanpa cacat._

_Adapun hal istimewa untuk para Pembawa._

_Pasangan Kalian tidak diijinkan memaksakan dirinya untuk melakukan hubungan seksual dengan kalian para Pembawa secara paksa._

_Jika hal tersebut terjadi. Kalian para Pembawa dapat melaporkan Pasangan Kalian di Pengadilan Tinggi Negara. Dengan begitu pemerintah bisa mengambil keputusan yang bijak. Membatalkan catatan pernikahan kalian ataupun memberikan sanksi._

_Jika dalam kasus ini kalian sebagai pihak yang dirugikan kalian dapat menuntut untuk jumlah financial sebagai ganti rugi dalam batalnya pernikahan kalian._

_Pasangan yang baik adalah pasangan yang mampu segera tinggal dirumah pribadi untuk memperoleh privasi dalam membantu terjadinya proses inseminasi agar terjadi dengan cepat. Setelah terjadi proses inseminasi, kalian para Pembawa diwajibkan menjalankan pemeriksaan secara rutin di Rumah Sakit._

_Untuk para Pembawa wanita. Sebagai pemilik rahim alami kalian diwajibkan melakukan pemeriksaan di bagian OBGYN setiap sebulan sekali. Karena sesuai hasil tes bahwa kehamilan pada wanita tidak beresiko tinggi. Hanya membutuhkan observasi dimana untuk mencegah kemungkinan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kalian dapat melahirkan secara normal ketika kehamilan telah mencapai jatuh tempo (9 bulan 10 hari)._

_Sedangkan Untuk para Pembawa laki-laki. Kalian diwajibkan melakukan pemeriksaan pada Dokter Kandungan (Ginekologi) setiap dua kali sebulan serta memastikan bahwa kalian memilih Dokter pribadi dimana Dokter tersebut sudah berpengalaman di bidang kehamilan khususnya laki-laki. Karena kehamilan pada laki-laki lebih beresiko tinggi dan harus mengambil tindakan yang tepat untuk menghindari kemungkinan terkecil terjadinya keguguran._

_Tubuh para Pembawa Laki-laki umunya masih rentan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kehamilan karena mereka tidak memiliki rahim alami, melainkan rahim buatan yang dibentuk dan ditanamkan pada tubuh Kalian setelah kalian menjalani pemeriksaan pertaman sebagai orang yang beruntung sebagai penerima RED BARCELET._

_Untuk membantu keberhasilan pemasangan rahim buatan pada para Pembawa laki-laki. Kalian diperlukan untuk menghentikan semua kegiatan yang bersifat berat dan mengambil istirahat jika hal itu diperlukan. Ketika usia kehamilan pada para Pembawa laki-laki memasuki bulan kesembilan. Kalian akan dijadwalkan untuk melakukan bedah cesar. Dimana jika Kalian melahirkan setelah jatuh tempo karena kontraksi ataupun keluarnya air ketuban seperti pembawa wanita akan berbahaya bagi si bayi ataupun kalian._

_3 bulana pasca melahirkan secara normal maupun cesar. Kalian para Pembawa diwajibkan menjalani tes sekali lagi untuk__ membantu kalian menentukan apakah kalian para Pembawa masih dapat hamil dan melahirkan lebih dari satu kali._

_Keputusan yang diambil berdasarkan pada hasil tes medis yang diberikan oleh Dokter specialis yang bertanggung jawab menangani masing-masing dari kalian. Karena semua para Pembawa wanita maupun laki-laki diwajibkan untuk hamil, setidaknya sekali untuk seumur hidup._

_Hal istimewa untuk para Pemberi adalah_

_memiliki pasangan lebih dari satu dengan syarat pasangan kalian mengalami kegagalan dalam pemasangan rahim buatan ataupun dalam proses inseminasi serta telah meninggalnya pasangan kalian._

_Penentuan pasangan selanjutnya bukanlah hak pemerintah untuk mengantur melainkan sudah menjadi hak pribadi kalian untuk memilih._

_Sedangkan golongan pemberi wanita. Kalian akan kami golongkan kedalam golongan Steril dimana hasil tes penelitian yang Dokter dan Pemerintah lakukan tak menunjukkan hasil yang signifikan._

_Untuk golongan Steril. Kalian diwajibkan menerima semua kebijakan yang sudah pemerintah keluarkan. Golongan Steril menerima hak dan kwajibannya sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada. Dimana kalian harus meninggalkan pusat kota._

_Kalian diijinkan memiliki pasangan dengan sesama golongan Steril tanpa ada campur tangan pemerintah. Bekerja dan bersosialisasi sesuai batas yang telah ditentukan._

_Kebijakan yang pemerintah keluarkan diatas merupakan terapan dari UU di Negara Korea. Bagi siapa yang ketehuan atau terbukti tidak mematuhi semua peraturan yang sudah pemerintah buat. Kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman sebagai gantinya._

Kyungsoo menutup kembali buku itu setelah dia lelah membacanya. Peraturan pemerintah yang menurut Kyungsoo tak masuk akal. Kenapa dia tidak boleh hidup dengan orang yang dia cintai? Kenapa manusia harus dibagi menjadi 3 golongan? Kenapa menjadi Steril begitu merugikan? Dan kenapa Kyungsoo harus hidup dan terlahir diabad ini?

Rasanya seperti tercekat. Manusia dulu yang bebrbuat namun dampaknya harus dia juga ikut merasakan. Sedikit egois memang. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya meleleh membasahi pipi.

Menaruh buku itu keatas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

Mengusap lelehan air matanya sebelum dia mencari daftar nama dalam kontaknya kemudian menekannya.

"Chanyeollie?"

"Kyungsoo? Wae?"

"Bisa kita bertemu di Cafe Baekhyun sore ini?"

"Ah Ne. "

Mengakhiri panggilannya. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh yang terasa lelah diatas ranjang. Menikmati bagaimana empuknya bantal serta halusnya selimut yang sering dia gunakan membawanya larut kealam mimpi.

Tidur. Sepertinya menjadi pilihan yang terbaik untuk menjernihkan otaknya dan perasaan lelahnya sebelum dia menemui Chanyeol sore ini.

**RED BRACELET**

"Kyungie." Seru _Namja_ yang berbadan kecil tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie." Balas Kyungsoo.

Baekkie atau lebih lebih tepatnya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Pemilik Cafe sekaligus sahabat Kyungsoo selain Chanyeol. Teman sekolah Kyungsoo saat di Senior High School bersama dengan Chanyeol tentunya.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru masuk kedalam Cafe dan segera memeluknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan membawanya duduk dimeja kosong disudut Cafe miliknya.

"Kau mau Coklat panas?" Tawarnya. Setelah dirinya dan Kyungsoo duduk.

"Oum.." jawaban Kyungsoo diiringi anggukan kecil dan senyum Heart Shape yang dia tampilkan.

Baekhyun memanggil salah satu pelayannya dan meminta dia untuk segera membawakan satu cangkir Coklat panas untuk sahabatnya.

"Wooow." Melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan Red Barcelet ditangan kanannya Baekhyun segera menarik tangan kanan kyungsoo dan menaruhnya diatas meja

"Oh My God Kyungie. Kapan kau menerimanya? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku. Seharusnya kita merayakannya." Katanya antusias sambil menunjuk Gelang merah ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Kyungsoo lemas kemudian dia menarik tangannya yang masih dipegang Baekhyun dan menyembunyikannya dibawah meja.

"Apa kau tak senang menerimanya?" Bisik Baekhyun setelah melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Yaaaa.. Harusnya Kau senang menerimanya. Bukankah itu berarti kau akan segera memiliki pasangan."

"Kenapa aku harus senang?"

"Tentu saja kau harus senang. Setidaknya kau bukan Steril." Baekhyun kemudian menunduk. " Lihat aku. Aku masih harus merasa cemas. Aku bahkan belum tahu takdirku. Kyung.!" Kata Baekhyun sedikit murung. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon pasanganmu?" Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya Baek. Aku hanya dijadwalkan untuk pemeriksaan lanjutan minggu depan."

"Oumm.." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku Baek ?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku sahabatmu pasti aku akan menemanimu."

Mereka tertawa. Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang sudi menemaninya untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya ada Baekhyun sahabatnya yang akan menemaninya jika dia merasa gugup ataupun takut.

Lama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbicara mengenai banyak hal dari awal mereka bertemu, menjadi teman dekat di kelas, sampai sekarang mereka menjadi sahabat. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika suara berat menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Hai Soo. Hai Baek."

"Hai Cahnyeol." Kata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Apa aku mengganggu acara berbincang-bincang kalian ladies?" Goda Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas dengan pukulan ringan dipundaknya oleh Kyungsoo dan deadglare dari Baekhyun.

"Hai Mr. Yoda. Kenapa kau ada disini? Ini Cafe, bukan Perpustakaan Kota. Apa Kau sedang sakit hingga kau datang ke Cafe ku?" Kata Baekhyun sedikit membully Chanyeol.

"Aku? Tentu saja datang ke Cafe mu karena Kyungsoo yang memintanya. Kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo yang memintanya aku tak kan mau menginjakkan kakiku ke mari. Bagaimana aku harus mengingat pemilik Cafe ini adalah seseorang yang sangat cerewet seperti nenek-nenek. Benar kan Soo?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan muka datar dan mengalihkan pandagannya kearah Kyungsoo kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

Mendengar dirinya dikatakan bak seorang nenek-nenek yang cerewet. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol dan menarik rambutnya.

"Aw.. Baek, sakit Baek."

"Rasakan. Siapa suruh kau mengataiku nenek-nenek cerewet."

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu hanya terkikik. Pasalnya. Kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi dan bahkan hampir selalu terjadi ketika mereka bertemu. Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang akan mengalah dan memeinta maaf.

"Oke..Oke...Baek. Hentikan. Aku Minta Maaf." Kata Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang menarik rambutnya dan segera mengantarkan Baekhyun duduk kembali kekursinya bak seorang putri. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya menampilkan pipi yang kemerahan.

Baekhyun memang menyukai Chanyeol sejak Senior High School. Dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Jadi dia tidak akan heran ketika melihat Baekhyun terkadang salah tingkah didepan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau bicara apa Soo? Kenapa kau memintaku menemuimu disini?" Tanya Chayeol setelah dia kembali duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

Menyadari situasi kembali serius setelah Chanyeol menanyakan alasannya ingin bertemu dengannya, Kyungsoo mengambil nafas. "Aku menerima Red Barcelet minggu lalu." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan gelang merah yang dia pakai pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar setelah dia melihat gelang itu.

"Lalu? Oh..Hell apa maksudmu dengan lalu? Kau tahu kan? Aku takut Yeol. Bahkan aku hampir setiap malam tak bisa tidur memikirkan hal ini." Kyungsoo mulai emosi. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang sebenarnya lebih dekat dengannya hanya memberikan komentar yang menurut Kyungsoo tak masuk akal di bandingkan Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Soo? Aku tahu kau takut. Tapi demi Tuhan Soo. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Orang tuaku memang kaya dan ayahku memang wakil Presiden. Tapi itu diluar kuasaku."

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku juga tak menyalahkan kau atau Baekhyun kenapa aku harus menjadi seorang Pembawa. Aku juga tak menyalahkan posisi keluargamu yang lebih kaya dari pada keluargaku atau keluarga Sehun _Hyung._ Aku juga tak menghindari kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Park Chanyeol putra satu-satunya Wakil Presiden Korea. Tapi setidaknya kau sebagai sahabatku mencoba menenangkanku. Kyungsoo Bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yaaa..kenapa kau jadi begini? Mana Chanyeol yang biasanya lebih dewasa diantara kita? Babo." Seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol masih terdiam pada posisinya. Memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang salah dengannya. Apa dia benar-benar bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya. Apa dia memang bodoh hanya untuk menyadari bahwa menjadi seorang Pembawa adalah hal paling sensitif untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak menemukannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersengal. "Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa menghilang dengan cepat? Kemana sebenarnya anak itu." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Dia harus menemukan Kyungsoo dan segera meminta maaf karena sudah menjadi bodoh dan tak peka dengan keadaan Kyungsoo. Chanyel bergerak dari duduknya dan menepuk Bahu Baekhyun yang masih mengatur ulang nafasnya. "Aku akan menemukannya Baek. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mencarinya." Cahnyeol segera melangkah keluar dari Cafe.

Berulang kali Chanyeol mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo. Namun tak ada jawaban. Seperti menghilang Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk menemukan Kyungsoo namun hasilnya masih nihil. Menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul malam hari untuk mencari seseorang yang entah dimana keberadaannya membuat chanyeol frustasi. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan sesekali memukul stir kemudi mobilnya. "Do Kyungsoo. Dimana kau sebenarnya." Teriaknya dari dalam mobil.

**RED BRACELET**

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai ditengah dinginnya malam. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah basah karena air matanya. Menjadi pandangan asing bagi setiap pejalan kaki yang melihatnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak perduli akan pandangan orang lain. Yang dia butuhkan hanyalah sebuah ketenangan. Dia tak ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang di apartemennya dengan keadaannya yang kacau. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dia begitu bertingkah kekanakan pada Chanyeol. Tapi dia memang sedang merasa kalut dengan pikirannya.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti disebuah taman yang sepi dan hanya berhiaskan lampu taman yang nyalanya tak terang. Terduduk disalah satu bangku kosong taman sendirian Kyungsoo kembali terisak. "Babo. Hiks. Babo. Babo. Hiks. Park Chanyeol Ba..."

"Siapa Park Chanyeol? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Seorang _Namja_ berkacamata hitam berhasil memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut hingga tangisnya terhenti.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan menghapus air matanya sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan orang yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Kyungsoo dan bermaksud meninggalkan _Namja_ aneh yang menggunakan kacamata hitam dimalam hari itu sebelum niatnya terhenti ketika _Namja_ (Aneh) didepannya menarik tangan kanannya dan membawa kedepan wajah _Namja_ itu.

"Ck. Masalah Pembawa." Decak _Namja_ itu setelah melihat gelang yang ada dipergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan paksa. "Apa maksudmu dengan masalah Pembawa?" Kata Kyungsoo tak terima pada _Namja_ yang dengan lancang menggenggam tangannya.

Menghela nafas. _Namja_ itu menarik Kyungsoo kembali duduk dibangku taman bersamanya. "Apa kau lupa denganku?" Kemudian _Namja_ itu membuka kacamata hitam yang dia kenakan. "Kita bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau tak ingat?" _Namja_ itu mencoba mengingatkan kyungsoo.

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya Kyungsoo lamat-lamat menginggat _Namja_ tan yang semakin gelap dimalam hari itu. "Sopir." Ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Terserah." Balas Namja itu kemudian memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau sedang sakit? Memakai kacamata hitam dimalam hari dan berpakaian seperti seorang preman. Dengan celana yang dirobek dibagian paha dan jaket kulit hitam." Kyungsoo mengamati _Namja_ itu.

"Aku sehat. Mungkin malah sebaliknya kau yang sedang sakit. Menangis ditaman sendirian malam-malam. Hampir saja aku menganggapmu hantu jika saja aku tak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu."

"..." Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Hei? Kurcaci.!" Panggil Namja itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit merasa tak suka. Bagaimana _Namja _disampingnya yang baru bertemu denganya 2 kali ini sudah begitu banyak bertindak kurang ajar.

"Mwo..? Kurcaci? Yaksss... Aku punya nama dan aku bukan Kurcani. Babo." Balas Kyungsoo menatap _Namja_ disebelahnya. "Siapa namu? Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo merasa penasaran dengan _Namja_ yang sepertinya memang tidak disengaja selalu bertemu dengannya disaat hatinya sedang tak kacau.

"Kai." Jawab _Namja_ itu. "Setidaknya itu nama yang lumayan." Batinya.

"Salam kenal Kai-ssi. Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.!" Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kai.

Kai yang mengetahu maksud Kyungsoo segera mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. "Manis." Batinya.

"Apa margamu.?"

"Emmm.. Aku tak tahu. Aku dibesarkan di Panti asuhan."

"Ah.. Mianhae."

"Gwenchanha. Apa kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Ne?" Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. 10.30 . "Sudah malam." Bisiknya. Menganmbil phonsel yang sempat dia mode off kemudian dia segera menghidupkan kembali ponselnya. Banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk dari Minseok Hyungya termasuk dari Chanyeol , Baekhyun dan orang tuannya. Membuka setiap pesan masuk yang isinya hampir sama menanyakan keberadaannya dimana, dengan siapa dia sekarang dan kenapa dia belum pulang. "Haaaahhh." Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dimasukkannya lagi posnselnya kedalam saku celananya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah, Kai menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Tanpa berprasangka buruk Kyungsoo menerima tawan Kai untuk segera mengantarnya pulang.

**RED BRACELET**

Berjalan dibawah langitnya malam bersama seseorang yang baru Kyungsoo kenal sedikit membuatnya merasa aneh. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu mereka sudah meninggalkan taman dan Kai hanya diam saja. Hingga akhirnya Kyunsoo membuka suara.

"Kai-ssi..."

"Tuan Muda Jongin."

Panggilan sebuah suara dari arah belakang yang memotong perkataan Kyungsoo sontak membuat dirinya maupun Kai menoleh kebelakang tepatnya pada arah sumber suara itu.

Kyungsoo yang merasa binggung melihat seorang Namja tinggi bersurai pirang bersama dengan dua Namja dibelakangnya yang seminggu yang lalu dia lihat saat sedang bersama kai kini berada didepan mereka dan memanggil nama yang asing baginya. Menoleh kearah Kai. Seperti bertanya siapa dia pada Kai. Kai hanya meggidikan kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Kai mendekat kearah Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kyungsoo sebelum dia berbalik kembali dan berbisik kearah Kyungso menghitung 1,2,3 hingga akhirnya Kai berteriak.

"LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII."

TBC

Aku jelasin dikit yak jadi disini yang dimaksud dengan :

-**Pemberi** : istilah kasarnya yang memproduksi sperma / donor / alpa atau apalah yang jelas yang nyumbangin spermanya gitu critanya. Terus kenapa Pemberi mesti cowok dominan soalnya bisa kalian bayangin yah, cew produksi sperma kan aneh banget Yah meskipun cow memproduksi ovum/sel telur jg aneh. Tapi jangan dilogis deh bacanya. ini kan cuman FF karangan aja soooo keep Clam yang buat bacanya.

-**Pembawa **: disini critanya pihak yang bisa hamil/nglahirin...

-**Steril** : agak kasar juga nih.. pihak yang gak bisa menghasilkan anak gitu..

Oke nih sedikit penjelasan dari autornya. Moga kalian g binggung lagi yah bedaiinnya trs yang g suka ama MAIN PAIRnya Sorry banget g bisa diganti..masalahnya ini udah bikinan autornya dan autornya itu kaisoo shiper ama xiuhan shiper..

**(Thanks banget buat yang kemaren udah review, reviewnya udah dibaca ko meski lom dibales pie aku sangat-sangat berterimaksih banget buat kalian yag udah baca + mau memberikan reviewnya dan sekali lagi Maaf lo masih banyak TYPO karena TYPO is my life TT TT... jadiiiiiiii REVIEW AGAIN JUSEYO...BOW pay pay.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"**RED BRACELET"**

Autor : GrenGren

Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin, Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan,

Chanyeol and other cast (muncul sesuai jalan cerita)

Rate : T – M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Familly

Warning : OCC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, MPREG

Inspiration By :

SILVER LETTER AFF

Disclaimer :

Ini FF Yaoi pertama yang aku bikin, agak Geje juga sih nulisnya. FF ini murni dari pikiran Si autor. Cuman jalan ceritanya hampir kayak SILVER LETTER tapi Cerita ama Konflik yang muncul disini bakalan beda banget ama SIVER LETTER. So buat siapa yang gak suka jangan BASH. Kita sebagai sesama autor ataupun reader mohon saling pengertian aja yah KEEP CALM Ok?

**(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrgggggg (teriak pake toa) akhirnya bisa Update juga...dah lebih dari seminggu jaringan internet ditempatku ngadat,,sumpah rasanya pengen banting laptop (g jadi sayang belinya pake uang sendiri)...Haaaahhh... masih banyak yang binggung juga yah ama FF abal ini?(kata Autornya) padahal dah dikasih sedikit banget kata buat ngejelasin..Pie Ok lach g papa..thaks karena kalian dah mo baca FF ini..dan gara-gara kuota mepet ama jaringan lelet updatenya jd telat mulu..Soooo this is for you...(TYPO buanyak banget))**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAP 4**

**RED BRACELET**

Terengah-engah Kyungsoo mengambil nafas. Berlari ditengah malam bersama orang yang baru dua kali dia temui mungkin sedikit membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana reflek tubuhnya yang bergerak mengikuti tarikan asing ditangannya dengan derap langkah kaki begitu cepat membawanya. pikirannya terasa kosong, tak mampu menggungkapkan protes yang sudah berada diujung lidah. Bahkan tubuhnya yang mungil tak memperdulikan setiap sentuhan kasar yang menghantam sisi bahu pejalan kaki yang berlawanan dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kai saat ini Kyungsoo tak dapat mengerti. Kai membawanya berlari begitu saja. Melihat kebelakang, Ketiga _Namja_ itu masih mengejar mereka dengan nafas yang sama dengannya.

Berlari seperti tanpa tujuan dan mencoba menjauh dari kejaran tiga _Namja_ yang tak dia kenal membuat nafasnya semakin memburu. Entah sudah berapa jauh dia berlari hingga akhirnya langkah cepat kakinya terhenti ketika Kai menariknya memasuki sebuah gang dan bersembunyi kedalam bangunan kosong dengan pencahayaan yang remang serta sepi. Bangunan yang Kyungsoo yakini sebagai gudang. Dimana terlihat banyak tumpukan kardus yang mampu menyembunyikan tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa kita harus lari? Siapa mereka sebenarnya dan siapa Tuan Muda Jongin?" Dengan nafas yang masih memburu Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya.

Kai mulai menarik nafas beratnya menghadap Kyungsoo. "Aku tak tahu."

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana _Namja_ didepannya tiba-tiba mengajaknya berlari tanpa alasan yang jelas jika dia tidak mengenal mereka.

"Apa maksudmu tak tahu?"

Tak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kai mulai berdiri dan menarik kembali tangan Kyungsoo. Melihat keadaan disekitar gudang sebelum memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat itu. Tak ingin mengambil resiko bertemu kembali dengan tiga orang yang mengejarnya tadi Kai memilih mengambil arah berlawanan. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangannya agar terlepas dari genggamannya dan berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Kai.

"Ada Apa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kai? Dua kali aku bertemu denganmu dan dua kali pula kau menarikku berlari dan bersembunyi seperti orang bodoh bersamamu. Sebenarnya mereka siapa dan kau? Kau sebenarnya siapa?"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa aku Kai. Dan aku tumbuh dan besar di panti asuhan. Apa lagi?" Kai mencoba menjelaskan. "Kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?" lanjutnya

"Lalu? Aku bukannya cerewet, aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa kau mencoba untuk terus berlari? Apa kau mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesua..."

"Chuupp.'

Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya tak berkedip. Bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir lain. Ciuman singkat yang diberikan Kai padanya mampu membungkam sejutan kata dan tanya yang ingin dia ungkapkan. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertamannya, karena sebenarnya ciuman pertamanya sudah dia lakukan dengan orang lain yaitu Cinta pertamanya yang sudah berpisah dengannya lebih dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kali ini dia kembali dicium dan ciuman itu bukan dari kekasih atau orang yang dia cintai namun dari seorang namja yang baru dia kenal.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Bukankah seharusnya dia marah terhadap Kai karena sudah menciumnya? Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo hanya diam atau lebih tepatnya menikmati. Menikmati perasaan yang aneh sejak dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kai.

"Ah sudahlah. Apa kau tak ingin pulang." Kai merasa canggung. Sekali lagi dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya berjalan bersamanya secara paksa. Tak ingin mengungkapkan jati dirinya pada Kyungsoo Kai memang sedikit kelewat batas dan tak mampu menghentikan pikirannya. Tapi melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bicara dan banyak bertanya menciumnya mungkin jalan satu-satunya yang harus dipilih Kai. Setidaknya untuk saat ini jati dirinya tak akan terbongkar Karena brondongan pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

Membiarkan Kyungsoo berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kai hanya memutuskan untuk diam dan terus membawa Kyungsoo berjalan hingga mereka sampai didepan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan memastikan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam apartemennya Kai mulai mberjalan meninggalkan gedung apartemen dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

"Sial." Umpatnya setelah melihat mobil BMW mewah berwarna hitam berhenti didepannya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda." Seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang yang mengejarnya tadi keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyapanya membungkuk dengan hormat.

"Kris _Hyung_." Kata Kai setelah melihat _Namja_ itu. "Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku? Berapa kali aku harus bilang bahwa aku tak ingin diikuti. Aku hanya ingin pergi sendiri. Kenapa kau begitu protektif terhadapku? Bahkan kau lebih overprotektif dibanding _Appa_." Lanjutnya.

Kris._ Namja_ tinggi yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Kai hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban kemudian matanya terlihat tajam menatap dua orang yang berdiri didepan mobil. Memberi isyarat kepada mereka agar mendekat dan segera menahan Kai agar tak melarikan diri lagi.

"Lepaskan." Kai sedikit meronta ketika tiba-tiba kedua lengannya dipegang paksa oleh dua orang suruhan Kris. "_Hyung_, apa yang ingin Kau lakukan. Aku bukan tahanan _Hyung_. Suruh mereka melepaskanku." Kai menatap Kris tajam kemudian kembali meronta agar terlepas dari genggaman suruhan Kris.

Melihat Tuan Mudanya tak mau tenang. Kris memukul tengkuk Kai hingga Kai melemas dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. "Maaf." Gumam Kris kemudian membawa Kai masuk kedalam mobil dan segera pergi.

**RED BRACELET**

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemennya yang sudah gelap. Yah sekarang sudah pukul 11.45 malam dimana waktu yang tepat untuk semua penghuni apartemen jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Seulas senyum kembali muncul ketika dia teringat kejadian dimana Kai menciumnya tepat dibibir. Melangkah perlahan didalam gelap dengan tangan yang perlahan menyentuh bibirnya.

"Apa kau tak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Sebuah suara dan lampu yang menyala menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo. Membalikkan badannya Kyungsoo melihat hyungnya berdiri dengan tangan yang disilangkan didepan dada bersama dengan kakak iparnya dan segera melepas tangannya yang masih menyentuh bibirnya.

"Apa kau tahu Soo, Minseok menunggumu pulang?" Tanya sehun datar.

"Mianhae_ Hyung_." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu." Minseok bejalan kearah Kyungsoo dan sehun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu. Maaf karena aku mematikan ponselku. Semua itu tak akan aku lakukan jika saja tadi sore Chan..."

"Chanyeol tak membuatmu kesal." Sela Minseok. "Ayolah Soo. Ini bukan masalah besar. Kau harusnya bisa mengontrol emosimu. Aku, Sehun, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tak akan mengkhawatirkanmu jika saja kau tak mengabaikan telpon atau pesan dari Chanyeol yang mencarimu hingga dia datang kemari. Bahkan kau tahu. Hunseok baru saja tertidur di kamarnya karena dia menunggu Soosoonya pulang." Kesal Minseok.

Menundukkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo menggumamkan kata Maaf berkali-kali pada Minseok, dia merasa sangat menyesal karena tindakannya telah membuat semua orang begitu khawatir.

Melihat adiknya menunduk dan berkata maaf, Minseok mendekatinya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo, menyadari bagaimana situasi perasaan Kyungsoo dengan sulitnya dia menerima takdirnya sebagai Pembawa sedikit banyak juga berpengaruh terhadapnya. Minseok begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Begitu besar rasa cinta dan sayangnya hingga dia mampu mengorbankan masa lalunya hanya demi untuk melindungi keluarga yang dia cintai.

Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam memandang dibelakang Minseok ikut mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo menenangkan. Melihat kedekatan serta kasih sayang antara istri dan adik iparnya Sehun berpikir, mungkin dia harus menjadi penengan untuk situasi yang sedikit tegang.

"Sudahlah Seokkie, biarkan Kyungsoo beristirahat. Dia mungkin akan berjanji untuk menjelaskan detail kejadian yang dia alami hari ini besok pagi setelah pikirannya jernih." Kata sehun setelah Minseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga jangan lupa Soo, telpon _Eomma_ dan Baekhyun yang dari tadi terus menelpon cerewet bertanya kau sudah pulang atau belum. Dan...Minta maaflah pada Chanyeol dan kabari juga dia bahwa kau sudah pulang. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir Chanyeol masih berkeliaran dijalan mencarimu. Kau tahu betapa keras kepala anak itu. Serta jangan lupa berikan penjelasan atas senyum misteriusmu saat kau masuk tadi" Imbuh Minseok dengan menggoda.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk dengan rona merah dipipinya. Membungkukkan badannya kepada Minseok dan Sehun kemudian melangkah cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Memandang Minseok, Sehun sadar. Saat ini Minseok tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka dan dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak dia inginkan jika Minseok menjadi emosional karena permasalah yang sedang dihadapi adik iparnya. Dia hanya tak ingin kehilangan keluarganya terutama Minseok. Menginggat bagaimana kerasnya dia berjuang untuk pada akhirnya mendapatkan hati Minseok sepenuhnya. Cinta pertama yang begitu dia Cintai kini sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya sehun pada Minseok setelah kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hmmm? Jadi? Apa?" Minseok mengerutkan alisnya binggung.

Melihat wajah Minseok yang binggung dan sedikit polos, Sehun tersenyum. Menarik tubuh Minseok mendekat Kemudian mencium lembut bibir tipis Minseok perlahan namun penuh kenikmatan. Bagai permen yang memberikan candu. Itulah bibir Minseok. Manis.

"Apa kau lelah meski hanya 1 putaran. _Yeobo_.?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela ciumannya yang semakin intens menginggat Minseok kini sudah mulai membalas ciumannya.

"Aku sudah lelah." Jawab Minseok diikuti tawa kecil darinya.

Mendengar kikikan dari Minseok, Sehun menunjukan smirknya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari istri tercintanya dia segera menggendong Minseok dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar dengan ciuman yang masih terpaut.

"Ahhhhhhh Sehuuuuunnnn."

(Kayaknya akan jadi malam yang panas nih sayang disensor..xixixixi)

**RED BRACELET**

Terbangun diatas ranjang dengan suasana kamar yang begitu familiar Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya, memegang kepala dan tengkuknya yang masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan yag tak bisa dikatakan ringan dari Kris.

Melirik jam yang berada diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang.

"Sial, berapa lama aku pingsan." Umpatnya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum memutuskan bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi menghapus jejak lengket keringat ditubuhnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan Muda." Sapa seseorang yang kini sudah duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Jangan sok formal _Hyung_. Aku bukan tuanmu." Jawab Kai sakartis.

"Kau memang bukan tuanku, tapi Ayahmu adalah Tn. Kim Suho pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Asia sekaligus Presiden pemimpin Negara." Kris tersenyum dengan makna yang sulit diartikan.

"Untuk apa kau masuk ke kamarku." Melewati Kris yang masih duduk diatas ranjang menatpnya, Kai berjalan kearah almari mengambil pakaian ganti kemudian memakainya.

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk melarikan diri lagi Jongin?" Tanya Kris terdengar meremehkan.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang melarikan diri?"

"Sudahlah Kim Jongin. Atau aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kai?" Jongin/Kai melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Aku tahu semua hal yang kau lakukan diluar ataupun didalam rumah ini, bahkah aku tahu semua hal yang kau lakukan untuk_ Namja_ bermata doe yang sering kau ikuti dan beberapa hari ini coba untuk kau temui. Jatuh cinta sepertinya membuatmu sedikit gila Jongin. Kau juga merencanakan sesuatu dengan Dokter Zang dan sepertinya merubah takdir seseorang dan menjadi stalker-nya selama ini merupakan pekerjaan utamamu selain menjadi pewaris tunggal Group JK." Kris bangun dari duduknya. "Tapi menjadi Stalker-mu itu keahlianku Tuan Muda." Bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Jongin kemudian menepuk bahu _Namja_ tan yang sudah terpaku oleh ucapannya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Arrgghhhhhh." Teriak jongin setelah Kris meninggalkannya, Kris benar. Jongin memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan _Namja_ bermata Doe sejak pertama kali dia melihatnya pada foto keluarga yang dipajang diruang kantor sahabatnya Sehun. Sedangkan Kris yang masih belum beranjak dari berdirinya dibalik pintu kamar Jongin hanya menunjukan senyum smrik-nya mendengar teriakan Jongin.

"I'll be your Angel little Bro."

**RED BRACELET**

Seorang pelayan tengah sibuk menata setiap hidangan diatas piring kemudian membawanya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap pagi dikediaman Tn. Do dimana waktu yang terbaik untuk bersama keluarga saat sarapan. Yah. Kyungsoo dan Minseok memang memutuskan untuk bermalam dikediaman orang tuannya selama Sehun pergi keluar kota untuk mengurusi beberapa cabang perusahaanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memberi salam kepada pelayan itu. Kemudian dia menarik kursi dan duduk didepan meja makan. Dimana orang tuanya dan Minseok serta Hunseok sudah menunggu. Mengelus surai hitam Hunseok sebelum menyapa orang tuannya dan Minseok.

Suasana begitu tenang ketika mereka mulai makan. Hanya terdengar suara perak yang bergesekan dengan kaca diatas meja serta bisikan-bisikan kecil dari Minseok yang membujuk putra sulungnya agar mau makan.

"Kapan Kau menjalani test medismu Soo?" Tanya Ny. Do menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo diatas piringnya.

"Besok pagi _Eomma_. Emmmm Wae?" Kyungsoo menaruh sendok dan garpunya diatas piring kemudian menatap sang _Eomma_.

"Ahh... itu artinya besok pagi kau juga akan bertemu dengan calon pasanganmu. Eomma harap kau bisa bersikap lebih tenang Soo. Karena kegelisahan mempengaruhi hormonmu. Iya kan Soekkie?" Jawab Ny. Do antusias. Kemudian senyum dia tampilkan diwajahnya yang masih cantik meski diusinya yang hampir 50 tahun.

"Apa kau mau aku temani?" Tawar Minseok setelah Menurunkan Hunseok dari kursi dan membiarkannya bermain diruang tv.

"Tidak perlu_ Hyung_. Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi ke Rumah sakit bersama Baekhyun dan nanti sore Chanyeol juga akan menjemputku." Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Jadi Kau sudah baikan dengannya Soo?"

"Eumm,begitulah _Hyung_."

"Syukurlah jika kalian sudah baikkan. _Eomma_ harap pasanganmu kelak akan seperti Chayeol yang baik dan perhatian. Ahh.. Pasti siapapun nanti yang akan menjadi pasangan Chanyeol entah dia Pembawa atau Pemberi pasti sangat beruntung. Ya kan Seokkie?"

"Iya Eomma, aku setuju."

"Kabari _Appa_ jika hasil tes pertamamu sudah menemukan hasil Soo." Tambah Tn. Do.

"Ne ." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan setelah dia selesai dan berjalan menaiki tangga masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**RED BRACELET**

Duduk ditepi ranjang Kyungsoo kembali teringat akan perkataan _Eomma_nya. Menjalani tes medis dan bertemu dengan pasangan untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimana dia mampu untuk menyesuikan diri dengan orang yang baru dia temuni dan menjadi pasangannya. Apaka dia akan menerimanya, bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya. semua berkecamuk menjadi satu dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

Mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar dan menghirup udara untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa aku siap?" Gumamnya. Kemudian memandang jauh didepannya. Sebenarnya tak ada pemandangan menarik yang bisa dilihat selain bangunan dan halaman luas milik tetangganya menginggat rumahnya berada dikawasan elit para pengusaha terkuat dan terbesar di Korea. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik seorang Namja tan yang begitu familliar berpakaian rapi mengenakan jas berwarna abu-abu formal namun nampak casual yang kini sedang berjalan dengan beberapa orang berjas hitam dibelakangnya.

"Kai." Gumam Kyungsoo setelah menajamkan pandangannya dan memastikan bahwa orang yang dia lihat dari atas balkon kamarnya benar-benar Kai Namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu menciumnya.

**TBC**

**(Aku bakalan update 1 atau 2 chap lagi sebelum Puasa,,karena selama bulan Ramdhan nanti aku bakalan Hiatus dari dunia FF, jadi Maaf yah karena FFnya jadi gantung. Tapi ntar bakalan update lagi lo aku ama autornya dah balek gila..hahahhaha.! Thanks buat kemaren yang dah nyempetin mo baca dan bonus reviewnya, Maaf karena lom bisa balas soalnya jaringan internet punyaku lagi soak dah lebih dari seminggu (Curcol) Ok pay,pay n TYPO IS MY LIFE...BOW)**


	5. Chapter 5

"**RED BRACELET"**

Autor : GrenGren

Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin, Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan,

Chanyeol and other cast (muncul sesuai jalan cerita)

Rate : T – M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Familly

Warning : OCC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, MPREG

Inspiration By :

SILVER LETTER AFF

Disclaimer :

Ini FF Yaoi pertama yang aku bikin, agak Geje juga sih nulisnya. FF ini murni dari pikiran Si autor. Cuman jalan ceritanya hampir kayak SILVER LETTER tapi Cerita ama Konflik yang muncul disini bakalan beda banget ama SIVER LETTER. So buat siapa yang gak suka jangan BASH. Kita sebagai sesama autor ataupun reader mohon saling pengertian aja yah KEEP CALM Ok?

**(OK..tak perlu banyak basa basi..langsung baca aja...)**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAP 5**

**RED BRACELET**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang dia masukkan kedalam saku mantelnya ketika dinginnya malam menerpa tubuhnya yang kecil. Dia baru keluar dari Cafe miliknya bersama Chen sepupunya..

Berjalan melewati beberapa toko yang berjajar disisi jalan berhiaskan lampu warna warni didalam maupun diluar, menonton sebagai orang-orang yang juga sedang berjalan menampilkan jalanan yang sibuk dimalam hari.

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Chen agar mengikutinya berjalan ke arah taman. Sebenarnya taman bukanlah tempat kesukaannya melainkan tempat kesukaan Kyungsoo sahabatnya, namun entah kenapa dia sedikit berpikir mungkin taman memang harus dia jadikan tempat favorit dalam daftarnya saat dirinya sedang bergelut dengan hatinya. Membawa Chen duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang kosong. Baekhyun memandang kedepan.

"Ada Apa Baek? Bukankah kita harus pulang?" Tanya Chen.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku sudah menerima takdirku." Katanya tak membalas pertanyaan Chen. Chen terdiam. "Tadi pagi sebelum Cafe buka pengantar itu datang." Tak mendapat tanggapan Chen, dia melanjutkan.

"Lalu?"

"Haaahhh, Awalnya aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan takdirku seperti Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol sebagai seorang Pemberi. Tapi aku salah, aku bukan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi kedua-duanya." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Yah dia ingat, sehari sebelum dirinya menerima surat pemberitahuan Chanyeol menelponnya dan Chanyeol bilang jika dirinya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang Pemberi. Benar-benar Takdir yang baik untuk seorang Park Chanyeol putra wakil Presiden. Sedikit senyum dia paksa untuk keluar setelah dia menginggat takdir sahabatnya yang lebih beruntung dibanding dirinya.

"Maksudmu? Kau Steril. Baek?" Chen melebarkan matanya.

"Ummmm." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Ini gila Baek. Apakah paman dan bibi sudah tahu?" Kata Chen sakartis. Yah, Chen adalah sepupu terbaik yang Baekhyun punya. Dia adalah sandaran Baekhyun setelah orang tuanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Belum, tapi besok pagi aku akan memberitahu mereka. Ck, mereka pasti kecewa. Aku putra satu-satunya, tapi aku menjadi tak berguna. Sekarang aku tahu. Alasan kenapa Kyungsoo membenci UU yang dikeluarkan pemerintah. Rasanya memang tak adil Chen." Entah kenapa, perasaan Baekhyun begitu sakit. Dia tak membayangkan jika takdirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Air matanya bergulir dengan lembut dari kedua matanya.

"Kau tak boleh memberitahu mereka Baek." Ucap Chen.

"Kenapa." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Chen.

"Kau, Kau tahu artinya Steril? Kau bukan hanya tak bisa memberikan seorang keturunan. Tapi Kau juga akan diasingkan. Kau akan pergi dari kota ini. Kau akan meninggalkan orang tuamu, aku, keluargamu bahkan sahabat-sahabatmu Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol." Chen Bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mengacak ramburnya frustasi.

"..." Baekhyun terdiam. Benar yang dikatan Chen. Menjadi steril adalah takdir terburuk. Dia harus meninggalkan segalanya yang dia punya dan itu artinya dia harus hidup terpisah dengan yang lain dan membentuk komunitas minor bersama kaum Steril yang lainnya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Aku tak ingin kau pergi Baek. Aku menyanyangimu dan aku tak ingin kau pergi dan hidup diasingkan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sikap paman jika dia tahu putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Byun ditakdirkan untuk Steril dan harus diasingkan." Chen kembali duduk. Dia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun kemudian mengenggamnya erat.

"Aku tahu Chen. Itulah alasan kenapa hanya kau yang aku beritahu karena aku benar-benar mempercayaimu. Aku takut jika aku memberitahu yang lain mereka akan menjauhiku. Tapi bagaimanpun reaksi orang tuaku, aku harus memberitahu mereka cepat atau lambat. Sebelum... kau tahu Chen pemerintah yang mengeluarkan list itu dan mengirimkan langsung kepada mereka."

"Yah kau benar. Tapi aku berjanji akan membantumu mengatakan kabar ini kepada paman dan bibi. Aku harap mereka tak akan mengeluarkan reaksi yang berlebihan untuk putra tunggalnya." Chen berusaha menguatkan Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya.

.

**RED BRACELET**

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Melihat beberapa anak sedang beramain gelembung sabun yang berterbangan bersama kedua orang tuanya di taman yang kini sedang dia lewati bersama Chanyeol dari dalam kaca mobil. Yah seperti kata Kyungsoo jika Chanyeol memang menjeputnya dirumah orang tuanya.

"Apa aku bisa seperti mereka?" Tanyanya setelah melihat Chanyeol hanya terdiam mengikuti arah pandang melihat beberapa kumpulan keluarga kecil yang sedang bercengkrama dari dalam mobil kemudia pandangannya kembali fokus pada jalanan didepanya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau akan menjadi Appa sekaligus Eomma yang baik Soo." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin. Tapi aku tak yakin Yeol."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kau tak yakin?"

"Aku,,,Aku hanya masih membutuhkan ruang untuk diriku sendiri memantapkan hatiku." Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Bagaiman jika yang akan menjadi pasanganmu adalah orang yang kau kenal.?" Chanyeol menepi dan menghentikan laju mobilnya sebelum dia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu.?"

"Yah. Bagaiman jika ternyata yang akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti adalah orang yang sudah kau kenal sejak lama. Misalanya aku, Apa kau masih membutuhkan waktu?." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol terdiam. butuh beberapa detik untuknya menangkap maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

"Tetap saja aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mencintaimu."

"Jadi kau tak mencintaiku.?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku. Aku mencintaimu. Yah. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai saudara dan sahabat. Sama seperti aku mencintai dan menyayangi Minseok Hyung."

Chanyeol terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah. Akhirnya dia tahu perasaan Kyungsoo selama ini untuknya. Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya secara kasar.

"A...Ada apa?" Kyungsoo merasa Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. Senyum penuh kepedihan. Dalam hati dia merasa sangat kecewa. Jujur, dia berharap bahwa cinta Kyungsoo untuknya bukan sekedar cinta terhadap sahabat atau saudara melainkan cinta terhadap seorang _namja_.

"Bahkan aku menginginkan kau menjadi pasanganku. Soo" Batinnya. Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan mengantar Kyungsoo ke Apartemennya.

**RED BRACELET**

"Apa aku benar terlihat baik mengenakan kemeja ini Baek?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya antusias menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo memang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya yang kecil mengenakan stelan kaos putih dan kemeja berwarna biru laut dengan kancing yang terbuka serta celana jeans berwarna biru dongker yang membentuk lekuk pahanya yang kecil.

"Kau tak bohong kan.?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri menghampiri kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat dengan cermin dihadapannya.

"Kau hanya sedang gugup Soo, penampilanmu bukan juri dalam kau menjalani test hari ini. Rumah Sakit atau Dokter tak akan memasukkan penampilanmu dalam hasil tes nanti." Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat dari pantulan cermin

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo melakukan jadwal pemeriksaan medisnya serta hari dimana dia akan bertemu dengan calon pasangannya untuk pertama kali.

"Aku bukan gugup untuk bertemu Dokter ataupun tes medis Baek. Tapi aku gugup karena aku akan bertemu dengan pasanganku dan melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya Baek. Bagaimana aku tidak gugup." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menggetarkannya.

"Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Dilepasnya keduan tangan Kyungsoo dari pundaknya kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Meyakinkan sahabatnya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun dalam hati Baekhyun sedikit merasa iri. "Kau begitu beruntung Soo." Batinnya.

"Ada Apa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah melihat raut wajah sahabatnya sedikir berubah.

"_Ani_. Apa kau sudah selesai. _Kajja_ kita berangkat." Jawab baekhyun dan segera menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar.

**RED BRACELET**

Kyunsoo berjalan memasuki lobi Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul. Berjalan bersama Baekhyun dia terlihat begitu gugup. Sesekali meremas sendiri jari-jari tangannya serta mengigit bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pundaknya.

Mencapai meja resepsionis sebelum dia menyerahkan sebuah ID card kepada seorang resepsionis dan bergeser menuju mesin scaner disamping meja recepsionis kemudian meletakkan tangannya diatas mesin scaner dengan sinar berwana merah, menarik kembali lengannya dengan tanda keunguan yang sudah tercetak otomatis di lengannya. Memiliki tato barcode mungkin menarik untuk beberapa orang , tapi semua informasi itu tidak akan mudah diakses oleh semua orang .

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo, silahkan anda menunggu di kursi tunggu sebelum perawat memanggil anda untuk melaksanakan pemeriksaan." Kata sang resepsionis kemudian diikuti sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Jangan Khawatir Soo, ingat yang dikatakan Xiumin _hyung_ ditelpon tadi sebelum kita sampai. Kau harus tenang." Baekhyun menasehati setelah dia dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tunggu seperti resepsionis yang tadi taunjukkan.

"_Arrassoe_." Jawab Kyungsoo lemas. Kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi mencoba untuk mendapatkan sedikit rasa nyaman meskipun itu tidak bekerja sepenuhnya.

Jujur Kyungsoo hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pemeriksaan ini dan pergi. Dia berpikir bahwa Semakin cepat dia dipanggil dan melakukan pemeriksaan, maka semakin cepat dia bisa pulang ataupun bertemu dengan calon pasangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dia dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena ini sudah gilirannya.

"Kau akan menungguku kan?" Kata Kyungsoo setelah dia berdiri.

"Tentu dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan menelpon Chanyeol untuk menjemput kita setelah kau selesai dengan pemeriksaanmu." Jawab Baekhyun sebelum Kyungsoo bergerak cepat masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan.

**RED BRACELET**

Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan mengikuti seorang perawat muda ke dalam kamar pemeriksaan. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena dia yakin jika dia bersuara dia akan semakin gugup.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluakannya perlahan, Kyungsoo merasa bahwa kegugupannya membawanya merasakan sensasi yang tak terkendali. Ingin buang air kecil ataupun rasa mual tiba-tiba yang dia rasakan.

Perawat itu berpaling. Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo, perawat itu tersenyum sebelum mulai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbicara.

" Jangan terlalu khawatir , Kyungsoo – sii. Perkenalkan. Namaku Lee Sora dan aku perawat di Rumah Sakit ini. Proses pemeriksaan akan berjalan cepat dan sederhana karena kamu pertama kali melakuknannya. Dokter hanya akan melakukan tes sederhana dan pemeriksaan organ vital sebelum kamu menjalani tes selanjutnya dan setelah itu kamu akan bertemu dengan calon pasanganmu di ruang atas rumah sakit ini. Aku rasa kamu senang dengan hal itu. Karena setelah bertemu dengannya kamu akan melakukan tes lanjutan bersama dia sesuai jadwal yang ditentukan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum Canggung. Itulah yang membuatnya gugup. Bertemu dengan calon pasangannya untuk pertama kali.

"Begitu sederhan bukan. Nah, kita sudah sampai didepan ruang pemeriksaan. Masuklah. Tapi sebelumnya kamu harus mengganti pakaianmu dengan baju ganti Rumah Sakit dan tunggu lah sebentar karena Dokter sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Perawat itu menjelaskan lagi sebelum membuka pintu ruang pemeriksaan dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk segera masuk.

Mendengar semua penjelasan yang diberikan perawat bernama Lee Sora itu, Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Karena Baekhyun tak diperbolehkan masuk keruang pemeriksaan seperti yang tertera dalam prosedur Rumah sakit, Kyungsoo merasa dia ingin menarik tangan perawat itu agar menemaninya didalam ruang pemeriksaan agar dia tak merasa gugup lagi tapi niatnya dia urunkan setelah mendengar perawat itu berpamitan meninggalkannya sediri karena dia ada tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan.

Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang Pemeriksaan seorang diri.

Seperti yang dikatakan perawat tadi, Kyungsoo melepaskan semua pakaian yang dia kenakan dan segera berganti dengan baju ganti rumah sakit dan Hanya menunggu sampai Dokter masuk.

Duduk diatas kusri didepan meja Dokter Kyungsoo mengamati keadaan ruangan tersebut. Dimana tertata rapi semua peralatan medis dan sebuah ranjang pemeriksaan disudut ruangan. Kyungsoo yang masih merasa gugup memankai ujung baju gantinya sampai dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

Kyungsoo sedikit melebarkan matanya dan segera bangkit ketika melihat seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruanga dengan mengenakan jas kebesaran seorang Dokter adalah seorang _namja_ dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna coklat dan lesung pipi yang terlihat ketika dia menampilkan senyumnya dan suaranya yang lembut ketika menyapannya. Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin Dokter yang saat ini berdiri didepannya masih berusia dibawah 30 tahun karena dia masih begitu muda

Dokter itu membenahkan kaca mata yang dia kenakan sebelum membungkuk sopan dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk kembali.

"Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Dokter Zang Yixing dan aku adalah Dokter Kandungan yang bertugas untuk membantumu. Aku merasa beruntung karena aku terpilih menjadi Dokter yang Khusus menanganimu. Tapi ada beberapa tes yang harus kamu jalani sebelum akhirnya kau akan bertemu dengan Pemberimu." Yixing tersenyum.

"Terpilih." Batin Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sedikit merasa heran dengan perkataan dan perilaku Yixing padanya. Apakah semua Dokter akan berlaku sama pada setiap pasiennya. Apakah ini artinya baik untuknya. Kyungsoo masih berpikir.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mulai dengan pemeriksaan standar. Pertama, aku akan mengambil sempel darah milikmu untuk melakukan tes agar kita bisa mengetahui kadar hormon dalam tubuhmu atau kondisi lain yang harus diperhatikan. Setelah menyelesaikan tes darah aku akan melakukan USG pada _abdomen_ untuk memastikan penempatan organ atau rahim buatan serta USG pada Anus untuk memastikan kau tak memiliki kelainan. Apakah kamu memiliki pertanyaan. Kyungsoo-ssi?" Pertanyaan Yixing yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Kyungsoo. Yixing segera menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk diatas ranjang pemeriksaan dan segera melakukan prosedur. Dia segera mengambil sempel darah Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya dia mengikatkan _tourniquet_ dilengan atas Kyungsoo kemudian mengusapakan kapas alkohol sebelum menyuntikkan jarum dilengan sendi bagian dalam tangan Kyungsoo untuk mempermudah mencari _vena_. Melepaskan _tournique_t itu sebelum dia menarik darah Kyungsoo keluar. Dan menyedotnya melalui mesin canggih untuk memproses darah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengamati setiap tindakan yang Yixing lakukan padanya. Sepertinya ini hal yang biasa Yixing lakukan menginggat dia dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanya di barengi dengan basa-basi yang Yixing harapkan dapat membuat Kyungsoo tenang dimana saat ini Kyungsoo sedikit menahan rasa mual akibat rasa sakit yang dia terima dilengannya.

"Lihat. Ini tak sesulit yang kau bayangkan kan? Kita bahkan sudah selesai. " Yixing mengatakan setelah dia melepas semua alat yang dia gunakan dan menaruh kapas kecil yang dilapisi plester setelah memastikan pendarahan dilengan Kyungsoo berhenti.

Menempatkan kembali peralatan didalam rak penyimpanan, Yixing berpaling menghadap Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Sekarang. Kau bisa bersandar keranjang dan menaruh kakimu diatas pijakan ini, karena aku akan melakukan USG melalui anus. jadi cobalah untuk bersantai karena ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. " Yixing memberitahu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo. Dia semakin merasa gugup. Wajahnya kini sudah terlihat pucat. Dia merasa ini bagai mimpi buruk setelah melihat Yixing mengambil alat yang akan dia gunakan Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

Dia melihat Yixing mengambil masker bedah kecil kemudian memakainya di atas hidung dan mulutnya kemudian menggunakan sarung tangan sebelum menghilang di antara kedua kakinya . Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang dingin mulai menerobos masuk kedalam bagian pribadinya. Perasaanya semakin campur aduk sebelum Yixing mengajaknya bicara.

" Kyungsoo. Apakah kau merasa senang dengan takdirmu ?" tanya Yixing sebelum dia benar-benar memasukkan alat berbentuk sepiral panjang kedalam anus Kyungsoo.

Setelah memasukan alat itu, Yixing sadar bahwa Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan melihat reaksi dari Kyungsoo. "Jangan khawatir. Itu hanya sedikit reaksi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dari USG ini."

Tak ingin menanggapi Yixing setelah rasa sakit yang dia terima, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Sebelum akhirnya memikirkan jawaban untuk merespon Yixing.

"Awalnya aku tak merasa yakin dan senang akan takdirku sebagai seorang Pembawa dan aku tak terlalu khawatir akan hal itu. Tapi perjalanan yang harus aku lalui sebagai seorang pembawa dan hidup bersama orang yang baru aku temui itu yang aku khawatirkan. Dan dengan proses pemeriksaan ini, aku berbohong jika aku berkata aku tak gugup ataupun takut." Aku Kyungsoo. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa tenang jika bagian pribadimu dilihat dan desentuh orang asing." Bantin Kyungsoo.

Sebagai Dokter yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap Kyungsoo. Yixing tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, menjadi seorang Pembawa padahal kau nyatanya seorang _Namja_ memang berat pada awalnya. Tapi itu adalah proses dan tanggung jawab kita terhadap negara bahkan untuk dunia. Tapi mungkin kamu cukup beruntung dibanding yang lain karena kamu memiliki rahim alami dan tak harus melewati proses panjang dengan peralatan operasi yang membuatmu merasakan saiki yang begitu luar biasa. Yah. Walau pun kesempatan seorang Pembawa _namja_ memiliki rahim alamai itu hanya 10% tapi kamu termasuk didalamnya dan itu merupakan keinginan untuk para Pembawa namja memiliki rahim alami. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa segera melakukan pendaftaran penikahan dan hamil serta melahirkan seorang anak secepat mungkin." Kata Yixing masih fokus dengan gambar monitor yang menampilkan bagian organ dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo menjadi semakin takut dan panik. Dia memang beruntung karena dia tak harus melakukan operasi pemasangan rahim buatan ditubuhnya seperti Minseok yang membutuhkan waktu untuk dia hamil setidaknya setengah tahun setelah proses pemasangan dan prosen inseminasi yang menyakitkan dan melelahkan. Tapi dengan rahim alami dia akan mampu untuk mengandung dengan cepat. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin untuk tak mempercayainya hingga dia hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tagannya dan tampilan mata yang melebar.

Menutup matanya. Kyungsoo rasa mimpi buruk itu semakin nyata didepannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia harus menerima takdir sebagai seorang Pembawa ditambah dengan fakta bahwa dirinya tak perlu rahim buatan karena dia adalah pemilik rahim alami. Semua bagai pukulan untuk Kyungsoo. Dia memang belum bisa menerima semua ini.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersantai. Dia mencoba memikirkan hal terbaik untuk berpikir tentang apa saja untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya. Tapi itu percuma, setiap perkataan Yixing berputar dalam ingatannya setiap dia mencoba memungkiri kenyataaan itu. Hingga dia kembali membuka matanya setelah merasakan tepukan lembut dikakinya.

"Baiklah. Kau melakukan prosedur pemeriksaan yang sangat baik Kyungsoo-ssi." Kata Yixing setelah dia melepas masker dan sarung tangannya. "Bangunlah dan segeralah berganti pakaian. Semua data pemeriksaan sudah dikirim ke pusat dan kita akan segera mengetahui hasil terbaik sebelum minggu depan kau akan melakukan USG lanjutan pada abdomen. Dan beritahu perawat bahwa kau sudah selesai dengan pemeriksaan agar kau bisa segera bertemu dengan calon pasanganmu." Lanjut Yixing sebelum dia berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. " Aku begitu senang bertemu denganmu Kyungsoo. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku bahwa aku akan merawatmu dan anak masa depanmu." Yixing kembali terenyum sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dan menutup pintu ruang pemeriksaan.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. "Berjanji, merawat terbaik, beruntung, pasangan dan calon anak masa depan. Apa maksudnya." Pikir Kyungsoo setelah kepergian Yixing. Dia segera bangkit dan berganti kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

**RED BRACELET**

Saat dia membuka pintu, dia kembali disambut oleh perawat yang bernama Lee Sora yang tadi mengantarnya keruang pemeriksaan dengan senyum yang dia tampilkan.

"Hallo Kyungsoo-ssi. Seperti yang Doker Yixing katakan setelah kamu selesai dengan pemeriksaan, kini saatnya kamu untuk menemui calon Pasanganmu. Ayo ikut denganku. Aku akan menunjukkan ruang dimana calon pasanganmu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Kata Lee Sora.

Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum melangkah mengikuti perawat itu membawanya memasukki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar berwarna coklat tua "Apakah Rumah sakit ini benar-benar memiliki ruangan seperti ini." Gumamnya dan didengar oleh Lee Sora. "Tentu saja, karena ruang ini didesain khusus."

"Di desain Khusus. Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Lee Sora sebelum membungkuk memberikan salam dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Begitu besar dan mewah. Semua furnitur ditata rapi dan berkelas. Dengan sofa besar yang diitaruh ditengah ruangan dan terkesan berkelas. Bahkan ruangan ini terlihat tidak pas jika berada di rumah sakit. "Seperti di Hotel. Dimana dia?" Batin kyungsoo setelah mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan melihat sekitar tak terdapat orang lain.

"Hay." Ucap seseorang yang keluar dari dalam sebuah kamar diruangan itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

"Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah melihat orang itu.

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin calon pasanganmu, atau lebih tepatnya calon suamimu. Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin memperkenalkan diri dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam dalam kebinggungan.

**TBC...**

**(1 Chap sebelum Hiatus dan 1 Chap sebelum NC...aerrrrrrrr.. karena aku juga namabah galau karena BAekYeon... OMG,,MIgrainku ampe kumat.. but its ok,,karena ini semua pilihan hidup mereka..Soo Congrat (AKU RA POPO...TT TT))**


	6. Chapter 6

"**RED BRACELET"**

Autor : GrenGren

Cast : Kyungsoo, Jongin, Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan,

Chanyeol and other cast (muncul sesuai jalan cerita)

Rate : T – M

Genre : Angst, Romance, Familly

Warning : OCC, Yaoi, Boy x Boy, MPREG

Inspiration By :

SILVER LETTER AFF

Disclaimer :

Ini FF Yaoi pertama yang aku bikin, agak Geje juga sih nulisnya. FF ini murni dari pikiran Si autor. Cuman jalan ceritanya hampir kayak SILVER LETTER tapi Cerita ama Konflik yang muncul disini bakalan beda banget ama SIVER LETTER. So buat siapa yang gak suka jangan BASH. Kita sebagai sesama autor ataupun reader mohon saling pengertian aja yah KEEP CALM Ok?

**(Kagak usah banyak basa basi lagi dah ini udah Up...langsung baca aja and Sorry lo masih banyak TYPO..kerena TYPO is MY life)**

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAP 6**

**RED BRACELET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua terlihat begitu membinggungkan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kai orang yang baru beberapa kali dia temui dan sudah berhasil mencuri ciuman darinya dengan penampilannya yang Kyungsoo pikir seperti anak berandalan dan tak berpendidikan yang terlihat dari pakaian yang Kai gunakan serta perilaku sejauh Kyungsoo melihat kini serasa menjelma berubah 1800 menjadi seorang Kim Jongin yang berpenampilan rapi, menggunakan kemeja hitam yang dipadu padankan dengan stelan jas berwarna abu-abu, rambut yang dicat berwarna blonde disisi kebelakang dengan tampilan seorang yang berpendidikan terlihat dari tutur kata serta perilaku yang Jongin tunjukan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Dia memang Kai." Batin Kyungsoo. Melihar senyum yang Jongin tampilkan saat berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau Kai kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah Jongin berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Jongin tersenyum. Dia melihat jelas raut kebinggungan diwajah Kyungsoo. Menyuruh Kyungsoo kembali duduk sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Kai?" Jongin Balik bertanya.

"Iya, Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo semakin binggung.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Bukan Kai. Mungkin Kai sudah berubah menjadi seorang Kim Jongin." Jawab Jongin datar dengan senyum yang masih dia tampilkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Soo..."

"Soo?" Potong Kyungsoo setelah mendengar Jongin memanggilnya dengan sapaan yang menurut Kyungsoo hanya keluarga dekatnya yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Ya. Soo, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu karena menginggat kau akan segera menjadi pasanganku dan kau akan segera merubah margamu menjadi Kim. Kim Kyungsoo." Jelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya semakin melebarkan matanya tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo terdiam. berusaha memikirkan semuanya.

Rasa sakit dikepala tiba-tiba terasa saat dirinya mulai menginggat semuanya kembali. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya sebagai seorang Pembawa serta pemilik rahim alami ditambah dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan calon pasangannya yang dia yakini sebagai Kai berubah menjadi Kim Jongin yang tak Kyungsoo kenal.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Kenapa Kau Kai yang aku kenal menjadi seorang Kim Jongin? Apa ini alasan Kai selalu bertingkah aneh saat bertemu denganku. Apa kau atau Kai ataupun siapa kau sebenarnya seseorang yang aku lihat berjalan bersama beberapa orang dibelakangmu kemarin?"

"Kau melihatku?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Yah, aku melihatmu berjalan bersama dengan orang yang belum aku lupakan wajahnya saat dia mengejarku berlari bersama Kai atau kau atau Kim Jongin." kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya.

Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya. "Dimana kau melihatku Soo.?"

"Di kom..." Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus saat tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Permisi Tuan Muda. Maaf harus mengganggu acara pertemuanmu dengan calon istrimu." Kata seseorang setelah dia kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ada apa Kris _hyung_?" Tanya Kai dengan datar.

"Kita akan ada pertemuan dengan Klien 30 menit lagi. Jadi aku sarankan Kau untuk segera bersiap-siap. Tuan Muda." Jawab Kris memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya.

"Arrassoe." Kata Kai kemudian melihat kearah Kyungsoo. "Apa kau mau aku antar Soo?" Tawarnya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi tidak perlu. Karena aku akan pulang dengan teman-temanku (menginggat tadi sebelum dirinya masuk keruang pemeriksaan dia sudah meninggalkan Baekhyun dilobi dan Baekhyun bilang jika dia akan menelpon Chanyeol untuk menjemput mereka) dan aku rasa mereka sudah terlalu lama dan lelah menungguku sejak pemeriksaan tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo kemudian membungkuk sopan kearah Jongin dan Kris berniat keluar ruangan sebelum tangannya digenggam Jongin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu keluar." Kata Jongin kemudian berjalan menarik Kyungsoo berjalan keluar setelah menyuruh Kris untuk menunggunya dibawah.

Kyungsoo ingin melayangkan protes, namun niatnya terhenti ketika Jongin berkata bahwa dia ingin mengenal teman-temannya agar dia lebih mudah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan dirnya.

Sepanjang jalan keluar menuju lobi dimana dia meninggalkan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo terdiam. Perasaannya kembali bercampur aduk.

Jongin masih menggengam erat pergelangan tangannya.

Rasanya tak sopan, tapi Kyungsoo tak mampu menolak. Sedangkan Jongin. Dia tersenyum tanpa Kyungsoo sadari.

"Kau lihat Hyung. Rencanaku berhasil bukan.?" Batin Jongin tersenyum.

_Flashback._

_ "Apa kau yakin bisa merebut hatinya? Aku rasa dia akan berlari dan membencimu setelah melihatmu ."_

_ "Tentu saja aku yakin, dia begitu baik Hyung. Dia tak akan membenciku, hanya karena aku menjadi sorang kai yang hampir kau hancurkan rencanaku. Apalagi setelah kejadian malam itu."_

_ "Apa?" Tanya Kris setelah melihat senyum tak jelas terbentuk di bibir Jongin._

_ "Kau benar-benar tak tahu atau aku memang lebih pintar darimu?." Jawab kai kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjang di kamarnya. "Bukan kah Kau stalker ku Hyung, kenapa kau bisa tak tahu. Aku jadi curiga Hyung. Apakah kecedasan dan kemampuanmu itu benar-benar hebat untuk bisa dipercaya." Lanjut Jongin mengejek. Kris yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa._

_ "Kalau aku tak hebat dalam melaksanakan tugasku. Appamu tak akan memperkerjakanku sebagai manajer, asisten pribadi sekaligus stalkermu. Dan kalau aku tak pintar. Apakah Appamu yang seorang Presiden pemimipin Negara akan mempercayaiku begitu banyak hingga dia memberikanku kemudahan dan hak istimewa untuk menikah dengan Tao tanpa proses berdasarkan UU dan itu begitu rahasia." Jawab Kris yakin._

_ "Apa kau akan mentraktiku sesuatu jika aku berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpukau dan tak melarikan diri saat bertemu denganku?" Jongin bangun dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan kearah kris dengan senyum smrik diwajahnya._

_ "Apapun." Jawab Kris final sebelum melayangkan pukulan halus ke kepala Jongin._

_Flashback off._

**RED BRACELET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekkie." Teriak Kyungsoo setelah sampai di lobi Rumah sakit.

"Kyungie." Balas Baekhyun berteriak dan hampir berlari menerjang Kyungsoo jika saja Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menunggu Kyungsoo bersamanya tak menghentikannya. "Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Diamlah disini dan tunggu dia." Bisik Chanyeol kemudian diikuti anggukan kepala Baekhyun.

"Mian Lama. Dan Ach Yeollie. Apakah kau sudah menunggu sejak tadi.?" Kata Kyungsoo setelah sampai didepan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya tersenyum paksa apalagi setelah melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang digenggam oleh _Namja_ lain. Walaupun sebernanya Chanyeol sudah mengenal siapa _Namja_ yang menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hai. Aku Kim Jongin. Calon suami Kyungsoo." Kata Jongin memperkenalkan diri.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tesenyum canggung kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo. Dan ini..."

"Chanyeol-ssi apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu." kata Jongin memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Ach. Maaf karena aku harus segera pergi. Aku pergi dulu Soo. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu untuk pertemuan kita selanjutnya." Jongin tersenyum sebelum melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Kyungsoo serta mengusap halus surai hitam Kyungsoo dan pergi.

"Kau benar-benar mengenalanya Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah kepergian Jongin.

"Hmmm." Chanyeol hanya berdehm kemudian berjalan kearah pintu keluar Rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun dengan raut penuh tanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengidikkan kedua bahunya kemudian menarik Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol.

**RED BRACELET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sejak kapan Kau mengenal Jongin. Yeol?." Kyungsoo kembali bertanya sesaat setelah dia berada didalam mobil dan duduk didepan disamping kursi kemudi yang diduduki Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dijok belakang.

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jujur. Dia sekarang merasa benar-benar cemburu pada Jongin.

Bagaimana bisa Jongin yang baru sekali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo bisa menggengam tangan Kyungsoo begitu posesif dan terlebih lagi Kyungsoo menerimanya.

"Apa kau tak pernah membaca berita atau melihat televisi Soo? Kalau benar Kau begitu gila jika tak mengenal siapa Kim Jongin." Kata Baekhyun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

"Apa? Memangnya siapa Jongin? Dan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo masih penasaran.

"OMG Kyungie, Kau benar-benar tak tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Bakhan dia akan menjadi pasanganmu. Kim Jongin. Dia adalah putra dari Kim Suho. Pemilik perusahaan terbesar sekaligus Presiden Korea dan tentu saja Chanyeol mengenalnya. Bahkan dia sudah mengenal Jongin sejak kecil. Harusnya kau tak heran Soo bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengenal Jongin. Karena Park Chanyeol adalah putra tunggal dari Park Yoochun Wakil presiden Korea. Itu artinya mereka sering bertemu diacara Negara atau acara formal dan nonformal lainnya Soo." Jelas Baekhyun histeris. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya benar-benar menjadi acuh untuk masalah ini.

Kim Jongin adalah putra dari Presiden.

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Dia tak bisa percaya.

Benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun jika dirinya gila. Yah dia memang gila karena tak mengenali sesuatu hal yang seharusnya dia ketahui tentang keluarga Presiden tapi dia benar-benar malas hanya sekedar untuk tahu dan mencari informasi karena dia memang merasa marah dengan UU yang Presiden setujui.

Tapi kecualii untuk Chanyeol karena dia memang harus mengenal seluruh keluarga Park dimana Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya yang tak mungkin dia benci hanya karena masalah UU yang menurutnya tak jelas.

"Maksudmu aku akan menjadi menantu Presiden? OMG Baek, aku benar-benar akan gila. Bagaimana mungkin semuanya terjadi? Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan semua ini pada keluargaku.?" Kyungsoo begitu frustasi.

Menjadi menantu Presiden. Bukankah itu tanggung jawab yang besar. Dimana menginggat Presiden bersistem kerajaan.

Kedudukan Presiden bukanlah hak demokrasi melainkan monarki dimana kedudukan presiden baru diturunkan sebagai tahta. Itu artinya Jika Kyungsoo menjadi menantu Presiden dia juga akan menjadi ibu negara setelah jongin naik tahta menjadi presiden negara dan dia juga harus melahirkan seorang putra yang mampu untuk menjadi penerus Jongin kelak.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya berulang-uang dia lakukan. Keringat dingin bermunculan didahinya.

"Aku ingin pingsan dan bangun besok pagi dan menerima semua hali ini sebagai mimpi." Gumamnya.

"Kau tak mungkin memungkiri semua yang terjadi hari ini. Karena semua sudah jelas Soo." Chanyeol akhirnya bicara. "Kau hanya harus melakukan semuanya secara baik.' Lanjutnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Mungkin aku juga harus mulai melupakan cintaku padamu Soo dan mulai menerima takdirku sebagai seorang Pemberi dengan siapa saja pasanganku nanti." Batinnya.

**RED BRACELET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pembicaraan yang menguras pikiran setidaknya untuk Kyungsoo, semua terdiam. berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kapan kau akan dijadwalkan pemeriksaan ulang Soo?" tanya Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan.

"Minggu depan." Jawab kyungsoo datar.

Chanyeol yang terdiam hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serta tetap fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Itu artinya kau akan memulai operasi pemasangan rahim buatan seperti Minseok _hyung_?"

"Ani.?" Jawab Kyungsoo membenahkan posisi duduknya. "Aku pemilik rahim alami Baek. Itu artinya aku hanya akan menerima suntikan hormon perangsang menstruasi agar terjadinya produksi sel telur seperti _yeoja_ sebelum pembuahan disetiap bulannya." Lanjutnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Benarkah. Woow kau beruntung Soo." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun dari kaca mobil segera menepikan mobilnya dan berbalik ke belakang mengahadap baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu beruntung Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Bu...bukan apa-apa Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun gagap.

"Kau tak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita kan Baek?" tambah Kyungsoo.

"_Anio_.." jawab baekhyun cemas.

"Jika terbukti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, aku akan sangat kecewa padamu Baek." Chanyeol kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya setelah Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol sadar dan tahu betul jika sahabatnya memang menyembunyikan seseuatu.

"Maaf. Aku belum bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Aku hanya takut kehilangan kalian dan Maaf karena aku menjadi egois." Batinnya kemudian tersenyum getir.

**RED BRACELET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf lama menunggu _Hyung_. Berapa menit tersisa sebelum kita bertemu dengan Klien?" Tanya Jongin setelah menemui Kris yang menunggunya disamping mobil.

"20 menit. _Wae_?" Kris menjawab kemudian membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk Jongin sebelum dirinya juga masuk kedalam mobil dan menyuruh sopir melajukan mobilnya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji akan mentraktirku sesuatu jika aku berhasil membuat kyungsoo tak lari." Jongin tersenyum menunjukkan semirknya.

Kris yang melihat senyum terselubung diwajah Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menjawab. "Apa yang ingin kau makan?"

"Aku tak sedang lapar _hyung_."

"Jadi?"

"Atur pertemuan dua keluarga akhir pekan ini. Pastikan jadwaku dan jadwal Appa dikosongkan. Beritahu manajer sekaligus sekertaris Appa. Dan berikan sesuatu untuk Yixing _Hyung_ karena dia sudah membantukku menukar file Pemberi sekaligus calon pasangan Kyungsoo menjadi milikku. Serta pastikan semua berjalan lancar dan kau juga jangan lupa _Hyung_. Aku ingin kau mengirimkan Kyungsoo setangkai mawar putih setiap hari seperti yang kau lakukan dulu sebelum kau menikah dengan Tao." Jongin tersenyum bangga.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan untuk Tao?" tanya Kris binggung. Pasalnya dia sudah menyembunyikan semua dan memastikan bahwa tak ada yang tahu tentang hal yang dia lakukan untuk Tao.

"Kau memang Stalker ku sekaligus mata-mata Appa. _Hyung_. Tapi aku sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi stalkermu sebelum aku mengikuti kyungsoo. Aku tahu semua. Aku mengikutimu setiap hari sebelum dan sepulang sekolah."

"Bagaiman mungkin. Bukankan kau selalu dijaga dan diikuti para Badiguard?"

"Kau ingat perkataan _Appa_? Jika kau punya banyak uang. Gunakan bukan untuk membeli kesenangan. Melaikan gunakan untuk sesuatu yang menghasilkan kesenagan. So,, aku bisa membayar 1 bahkan 10 Spy atau menyewa stalker untuk mengikutimu. Karena menurutku aku mendapatkan kesenangan dari itu semua. Bagaimana kau bisa berubah dari seorang Kris yang dingin seperti es menjadi seorang Kris yang cheese dan akan meleleh saat berhadapan dengan Tao. Bunga mawar putih yang diletakan didepan pintu apartemen Tao setiap pagi, menyewa beberapa anak untuk membeli ice cream dikedai Tao. Kau benar-benar memanfaatkan gajimu dengan baik _Hyung._" Kai tertawa. Bukankah menyenangkan melihat kekalahan seseorang.

"Dan aku juga tak slah pilih karena sudah menjadikan hatiku jatuh untuk Kyungsoo _hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku beruntung memilih Kyungsoo untuk menjadi istriku." Mendengar kata-kata Jongin yang terlalu mendramatisir Kris kembali memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yixing _hyung_ bilang..." mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terputus Kris menghadapkan wajahnya memandang Jongin "Kyungsoo pemilik rahim alami. Itu artinya dia akan mudah untuk segera hamil _hyung_."

"Benarkah?" kata Kris tak percaya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban.

"Itu artinya kau harus benar-benar menjaganya Jongin. Kau tahu hanya sedikit _namja_ yang beruntung seperti kyungsoo. Jika kau hanya menyakiti dan menyianyiakan dia kau akan terluka dan menyesal pada akhirnya.' Nasehat Kris.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo sejak pertama aku melihat fotonya di kantor Sehun."

"Apa Sehun tahu kau calon adik iparnya?"

"Hanya kau dan Yixing_ hyung_ yang tahu."

"Yah, kau memang benar-benar beruntung Jongin. Terlahir sebagai sorang putra Presiden dan memiliki hak istimimewa untuk menentukan pasangan hidup. Tapi aku juga bersyukur karena kau semakin dewasa." Kris tersenyum. Dalam hati dia berharap Jonging dapat membuat perubahan pada Korea bahkan dunia jika nanti dia menduduki posisinya sebagai seorang Presiden.

**RED BRACELET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soosoo._ Eomma_ bilang makan malamnya sudah siap." Hunseok masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo kemudian naik keatas ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Eummm." Balas Kyungsoo berdehm.

"Apa Soosoo sudah selesai? Kenapa Soosoo belum keluar dari kamar mandi?"

"Ne. Aku sudah selesai Hunseokie. _Kajja_." Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian menggendong Hunseok dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Bagaimana hasil tes medis mu Soo?" Sehun mulai berbicara setelah melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya dengan Hunseok berada digendongannya kemudian munurunkannya untuk duduk dikusi meja makan sebelum Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya.

"Eummm, hasilnya akan diberitahu nanti _Hyung_. Dokter bilang hasilnya akan keluar bersamaan dengan jadwal pemeriksaan minggu depan. Dan Aku juga tak harus menjalani operasi pemasangan rahim buatan karena aku memiliki rahim alami Hyung."

"Benarkah? Kau beruntung Soo. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon pasanganmu? Bagaiman dia?" tambah Minseok setelah menaruh telur dadar yang dia buat diatas meja kemudian duduk diantara Sehun dan Hunseok.

"Iya. Aku belum yakin bagaimana dia." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Maksudmu?" Tanya minseok tak mengerti dengan jawaban adiknya.

"Yah, kita baru pertama bertemu _Hyung_. Jadi aku belum tahu betul latar belakangnya seperti apa. Karena tadi kita hanya bertemu sebentar sebelum dia pergi bertemu kliennya." Bohong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang sudah bertemu dengan Kai sebelumnya tapi tadi saat bertemu dengannya kembali Kai bukanlah Kai, melainkan Jongin.

"Apa dia pemilik perusahaan Soo?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku juga belum tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur.

"Kenapa kau tak menelponnya?"

"Ya Tuhan Minseok _Hyung_. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya jika nomor ponselnya saja aku tak tahu. Dan aku masih punya harga diri untuk tak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu." Dengus Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau masih punya harga diri? Bukankah dulu kau yang pertama kali mencium Lee Donghae sewaktu kalian masih berkencan?" goda Minseok yang berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo berwana merah seketika.

"Yah itu dulu, aku melakukannya karena ada alasannya. Jika saja Baekhyun tak memberiku taruhan dengan hadiah yang menggiurkan aku tak akan melakukannya." Ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Siapa nama calon pasanganmu Soo?" Sehun memotong perdebatan kedua kakak beradik didepannya.

"Apa Soosoo akan menikah seperti _Eomma_ dan _Appa_?" Hunseok yang sedari tadi diam menikmati sereal sebagai makan malamnya akhirnya berbicara setelah ketiga orang dewasa dihadapannya terus berbicara tanpa melibatkan atau menganggapnya. "Jika Soosoo menikah, apa SooSoo akan pergi _Eomma_?" lanjutnya dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Soosoo memang akan menikah dan akan tinggal denga temannya _Changi_." Jelas Minseok sambil menghilangkan bekas susu yang menempel disudut bibir Hunseok dengan ibu jarinya.

"Soosoo tak boleh pergi dari sini. Soosoo milik Hunseok. Hunseok sayang Soosoo _Appa_." Mata Hunseok sedikit berair. Dia tidak bisa jauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Hunseokie. Soosoo masih boleh datang dan menginap disini jika nanti Soosoo sudah menikah. Hunsoek bisa meminta teman Soosoo untuk tinggal dekat apartemen kita supaya Hunseok bisa melihat Soosoo setiap hari."

"Benarkah _Appa_? Benarkah _Eomma_? Soosoo berjanji?" Hunseok tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hampir hilang dan mengajukan jari kelingkingnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"_Yakso_." Jawab Kyungsoo mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kemudian tersenyum.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengangkat tubuh Hunseok dan menciumi pipi bakpao warisan Minseok hingga bocah itu tertawa geli. "_Appa_. Berhenti. Geli.!"

"Ani.!" Sehun kembali menciumin pipi Hunseok. "Kenapa _Eomma_ mu bisa memberikan malaikat kecil yang begitu menggemaskan seperti? Hmm."

"_Eomma_.!" Rengek Hunseok mencoba meminta tolong pada Minseok

"Ayolah _Yoebo_. Kasihan Hunseok." Pinta Minseok mencoba.

"Apa kau juga mau aku ciumin _Yeobo_? Tapi aku rasa kita harus kekamar." Goda Sehun berhasil membuat kedua pipi tembam Minseok bersemu merah.

"Siapa namanya Soo?" Tanya minseok mengalihkan, seketika menghilangkan senyum bahagia diwajah Kyungsoo dan menghentikan aktifitas Sehun yang menciumi pipi anakknya menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Emmmmmm." Kyungsoo ragu. "Jongin... Kim Jongin." Pungkasnya.

"Kim Jongin putra Presiden." Kata Minseok dan Sehun bersamaan dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo karena malu melihat reaksi pasangan suami istri didepannya dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

"Y...Ya, Chanyeol bilang dia.." Kata kyungso terhenti ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Melihat nomor baru dilayar ponselnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk menjawabnya, namun karena dia juga merasa sedikit penasaran dia segera menggeser layar warna hijau.

"_Yoboseyo_?"

"Hai Soo. Ini aku Jongin." Jongin menelpon Kyungsoo seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya.

"N... Ne?" Jawab Kyungsoo gugup kemudian memandang Minseok dan Sehun secara bergantian mengisaratkan jika dirinya meminta ijin untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"A..Ada apa kau menelponku dan dari mana Kau mendapatkan nomorku?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah dirinya berada didalam kamar dan duduk diranjangnya. Entah kenapa dirinya menjadi gugup setelah menerima panggilan telpon dari Jongin.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?

"_Anio_." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Aku mudah mendapatkan nomormu dan aku rasa itu tak perlu kita bahas karena tak begitu penting. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa, besok malam Kris Hyung akan menjemputmu. Kita akan makan malam dan tentunya bersama orang tuaku."

"Ne?" Kyungsoo terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengajaknya makan malam bersama orang tuanya. "Ta..Tapi bu..bukan kah kita baru bertemu? Ba..bagaiman bisa Kau sudah memintaku untuk bertemu dan makan malam bersama orang tuamu?" Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Tentu saja aku sudah memberi tahu mereka. Mereka hanya ingin mengenal calon istriku dan calon menantunya." Jongin mengatakan dengan senyum diwajahnya. Kris yang sedari tadi bersama Jongin hanya melihat tingkah dan mendengar permbicaraan Jongin ditelpon ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang. Mendengar Jongin mengatakan lagi dirinya sebagai calon istrinya pipi Kyungsoo merona. Hampir saja dia akan berteriak jika saja dia tak ingat untuk menjaga harga diri dan nama baiknya untuk tak disebut gila.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Kyungsoo setuju.

Jongin kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo kemudian segera mengakhiri panggilannya seteah mengatakan selamat malam dan sampai bertemu.

**RED BRACELET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok berjalan menuju apartemennya setelah mengantarkan Hunseok ke sekolah dini disekitar apartemennya.

Yah, beberapa hari yang lalu Minseok dan Sehun memutuskan untuk memasukkan Hunseok ke Sekolah dini, disamping untuk mengasah kecerdasan Hunseok, keputusan ini juga mereka ambil karena Sehun tak ingin Minseok kelelahan saat mengurus Hunseok tanpa pengasuh dan menyebabkan hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada kandungannya.

Merasa ada yang mengikuti Minseok mencoba beberapa kali menoleh ke arah belakang. Namun tak ada yang dia curigai. Hanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan mereka dipagi hari.

Tak ingin berprasangka buruk yang berlebihan Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian segera memperepat langkahanya menuju gedung apartemennya.

Menunggu didepan lift gedung apartemennya sekali lagi Minseok merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

Minseok segera memasukkan diri kedalam lift ketika pintu lift terbuka dan memencet tombol yang membawanya menuju lantai apartemennya.

Sebenarnya perasaan diikuti oleh seseorang bukan kali pertama. Bahkan dia sering merasakannya tepatnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan beberapa minggu yang.

Tak ingin mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa dia merasa diikuti setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan yang tak dia sengaja itu artinya dia akan menghancurkan perasaan dan kepercayaan Sehun terhadapnya.

Minseok kembali teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan permasalahan yang hampir menghancurkan keluarganya sebelum dia mendapatkan takdirnya sebagai Pembawa dan menikah dengan Sehun. Semua berawal karena rasa cintanya yang dulu dia bagi bersama luhan hampir 8 tahun yang lalu.

Awal mula dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan ketika dia masih berada dibangku kelas 3 Senior High School.

Luhan yang hadir sebagai Hobae siswa pertukaran dari China.

Perkenalannya dengan Luhan saat perayaan festival sekolah.

Luhan yang menyatakan cintanya pada Minseok setelah kedekatan mereka hampir 4 bulan dan secara sepontan Minseok terima karena Minseok juga jatuh cinta dengan Luhan dan Luhan adalah cinta pertama baginya.

Berbagi semua hal mulai dari kebahagian dan kesedihan.

Kedekatan Luhan dengan Keluarga Minseok dan keramahan Luhan sebagai seorang anak yang tinggal sendiri di negara orang dan jauh dari orang tuannya membuatnya diterima dengan mudah dikeluarga Minseok hingga Luhan sering menginap dirumah Minseok tanpa Orang tua Minseok ketahui jika dia dan Luhan menjalin kisah asmara.

Hingga takdir itu datag. Ketika Minseok berusia 21 tahun dan dirinya menerima Red Barcelet untuk pertama kalinya. Yang artinya dirinya harus menikah dengan kemungkinan orang yang tak dia kenal karena semua itu ditentukan bedasarkan hasil tes uji kecocokan DNA.

Saat itu Minseok tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah orang yang taat hukum dan itu artinya dia harus meninggalkan Luhan untuk selamanya. Tapi dia tak bisa dipisahkan dengan Luhan. Minseok sudah begitu tergantung dengan Luhan dan sebaliknya Luhan juga begitu tergantung dengan Minseok.

_Flashback._

"_Appa, Eomma. Aku mencintai Luhan. Jangan pisahkan kami Eomma. Appa. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan. Appa." Pinta Minseok ditengah isak tangisnya. Luhan yang duduk disebelah Minseok mengenggam erat tangan Minseok mencoba menenangkan._

"_Itu tak Mungkin Seokie." Tn. Do menarik nafas dalam. "Kau tahu apa konsekuensi yang harus kita bayar jika kau melanggar dan calon pasanganmu melaporkan Hal ini kepada pemerintah Soekie. Appa tak mau itu terjadi." Tambahnya._

_Ny. Do juga tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Dia menyayangi Minseok. Dia juga ingin anaknya hidup bahagia tapi dia juga tak ingin menjadi istri yang membangkang suami dan menjadi warga yang tak taat hukum._

"_Tapi aku tak ingin menikah dengan dia Appa. Dia lebih muda dariku." Minseok mencoba meyakinkan. Jika dia tak bisa bersama Sehun._

"_Tak ada bedanya Seokie. Luhan Juga lebih muda darimu." Kata Tn. Do tegas._

"_Yah, dia memang satu tahun dibawahku. Tapi dia begitu dewasa Appa. Tapi Sehun dia 3 tahun dibawaku Appa. Dia masih sekolah, dia juga masih harus kuliah dan mencari kerja. Bagaimana bisa dia akan menghidupi kami? Aku tak mau bergantung Appa ."_

"_Tak mau bergantung? Kau bahkan sudah bergantung dengan Luhan. Minseok. Bahkan kau berkata kau tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Appa tak mau kau jadi anak pembangkang dan tak taat hukum. Appa minta tinggalkan Luhan. Dan kau Luhan (Tn. Do menunjuk Luhan) kembalilah ke China sebelum kau dideportasi dari Korea._

"_Maafkan saya Ahjusi. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Minseok." Akhirnya Luhan berbicara._

_Mendengar perkataan Luhan Tn. Do semakin marah. Dia menarik paksa Minseok dari sisi Luhan dan menyuruh Ny. Do membawa Minseok segera masuk kedalam kamarnya._

"_Pulang lah." Kata Tn. Do sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri diruang tamu._

_Hari bergati Minggu. Berminggu-minggu Minseok menolak untuk berbicara bahkan bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Dimana dia setiap melihat kedua orang tuanya dirumah dia akan selalu menghindar. Hanya Kyungsoo yang berbicara dengan dirinya. Bahkan Minseok sering menitipkan surat untuk Luhan pada Kyungsoo tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuannya._

_Flashback off_

Putusan salah yang Minseok ambil dan membuatnya merasa menyesal hingga saat ini adalah ketika dia menerima ajakan Luhan untuk kabur dari rumah. Meninggalkan keluarganya. Besembunyi dikota terpencil berharap tak ada yang menemukan. Tapi nyatanya sebaliknya. Laporan keluarganya ke keluarga Sehun bahwa dirinya diculik Luhan membuat keluarga Sehun yang notabennya orang terpandang sebagai keluarga pengusaha nan kaya mengerahkan seluruh anak buah keluarga mereka untuk menemukan Minseok. Dan kenyataan yang begitu pahit dan paling menyakitkan yang Minseok alami ketika dirinya hampir diperkosa Luhan sebelum akhirnya Sehun menemukannya dan melaporkan kejadian itu kepada pemerintah hingga Luhan akhirnya dideportasi kembali ke China.

**RED BRACELET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok Menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, menenangkan dirinya setelah menginggat semua kejadian yang dia alami bersama luhan "Dia hanya bagian masa lalu dan masa depanku bersama Sehun, Hunseok dan juga anak yang ada dalam kandunganku." Batinnya sebelum menekan tombol kunci dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

_Ting Tong_

Minseok yang memang berada diapartemennya seorang diri berjalan kearah pintu setelah mendengar suara bel. Tak melihat tampilan pada layar monitor Minseok segera membuka pintu.

Sesak didada tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Terasa terceket melihat seseorang yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Hai. Seokie." Sapa orang itu.

"Lu...Luhan." Bagai malapetaka betapa sulit Minseok mengucapkan nama itu. "Da...dari ma..na k..kau tahu no..nomor apartemenku?" Minseok tergagap.

Luhan menarik nafas sebelum berkata dan tersenyum "Itu mudah Seoki." Memandang Minseok, betapa Luhan merindukan sosoknya. Sejak pertemuannya beberapa minggu yag lalu Luhan berharap dia bisa memeluk dan mencium Minseok seperti dulu. Betapa dia merindukan saat-saat itu.

"Apa kau selalu membiarkan tamumu berdiri didepan pintu tanpa menyuruhnya masuk?" kata Luhan.

'N..Ne?" tanpa rasa curiga yang berarti Minseok mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

"Dimana semua orang?" tanya Luhan setelah dia duduk disofa ruang tengan.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Hunseok sekolah dan Sehun sudah berangkat ke kantor. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dia ada kuliah pagi." Jawab Minseok masih berdiri.

"Ah Kyungsoo, adik kecilmu. Lama aku tak melihatnya aku merindukannya. Apa kau tak ingin duduk." Luhan berkata memandang Minseok dalam. Hasrat yang penuh ingin dia salukan pada Minseok. Bagaiman kerinduan itu menjadi mengebu-gebu dalam dirinya.

Menyadari cara Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Minseok berjalan kearah dapur dengan alasan akan membuatkan minum Luhan.

Melewati pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka Minseok mendengar ponselnya berdering dari dalam kamar. Setelah menaruh minuman untuk Luhan, Minseok segera permisi dan masuk kedalam berniat menjawab panggilan terpon yang ternyata dari _Eomma_nya.

lama Minseok berbicara ditelpon hingga tanpa Minseok sadari, Luhan sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu kamar Minseok mendengarkan Minseok berbicara dengan orang yang dia tidak ketahu dengan diam-diam mengikuti minseok masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamar kemudian menaruh kunci itu didalam kantung celananya.

Mengakhiri panggilannya dan berniat berbalik hingga akhirnya dia terkejut dengan keberadaan Luhan yang mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Minseok.

Merasakan hal yang gajil dengan Luhan Minseok mencoba menelpon Sehun berharap suaminya segera pulang. Jujur sejak awal kedatangan Luhan Minseok sudah merasa takut.

Dengan tangan gemetar minseok mencoba menekan speed dial nomor Sehun tapi niatnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Luhan merampas ponsel dari tangannya dan membuang ponsel itu kesudut ruang kumudian mendorong Minseok keatas ranjang dengan kasar.

"Ach..." Rintih Minseok.

"Aku merindukanmu begitu banyak Seokie." Luhan yang berada diatas Minseok mengerakkan jari-jari tangannya menyentuh wajah Minseok.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Mencoba memalingkan wajahnya Minseok berkata dengan tegas berharap rasa takutnya tak terlihat dari nada suaranya.

"Aku ingin memilikimu Seokie. Aku begitu rapuh tanpamu. Aku masih mencintaimu Soekie."

"Aku sudah menikah Luhan. Aku sudah memiliki keluargaku yang lain dan aku begitu mencintai Sehun dan keluargaku."

"Omong kosong." Luhan mendaratkan tepukan kasar kearah pipi Minseok. Membuat Minseok merasakan panas dipipi kanannya dengan buliran air mata yang keluar sebagai pengiringnya. Rasa takut dan rasa sakit datang bersamaan. "Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku Minseok. Bocah itu tak berhak atas dirimu." Luhan berteriak.

Minseok menangis. Mencoba mendorong tubuh luhan yang berada di atasnya. Namun tak berhasil.

Luhan menunjukkan semirknya sebelum dengan paksa menempatkan bibirnya pada bibir Minseok dan menciumnya dengan paksan. Bukan kenikmatan yang dia salurkan melainkan napsu terpendam. Bagai Bom atom itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat melihat Minseok.

Minseok meronta, menolak setiap perilaku luhan. Memukul dada luhan berulang kali namun tetap tak berhasil menghentikannya.

Merasa terganggu dengan pukulan Minseok didadanya, Luhan menarik tangan Minseok kemudian membawanya keatas kepala. Menjelajahi setiap lekuk wajah Minseok dengan bibirnya dan memberikan tanda keunguan yang tercetak jelas dileher putih Minseok.

Merasa sudah panas dan hasrat yang semakin tak tertahankan Luhan membuka paksa semua pakaian Minseok sebelum membuka seluruh pakaiannya sendiri.

Luhan Kemabali menindih tubuh Minseok setelah tubuhnya dan tubuh Minseok telanjang.

Tanpa ragu Luhan kembali menciumin Minseok dan mengangkat kaki Minseok kemudian mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Minseok.

Tanpa melihat dan tak perduli dengan penolakan dari Minseok yang masih terus meronta serta tanpa pemanasan Luhan yang hanya dipenuhi dengan nafsu mendorong miliknya yang sudah mengeras memasuki Minseok.

Luhan segera menggerakan pinggulnya secara kasar. "Harusnya aku mendapatkan ini sejak dulu Seokie." Ucapnya.

"Arggggghhhh..." Minseok menjerit. Tangisan pilu dia keluarkan. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya dimasukii _namja_ lain selain Sehun suaminya. Dia juga tak habis pikir. Kenapa rintihan dan desahan menijikan dia lontarkan.

"N-ngh! A-AAAH! tolong hentikan AAAAAAH! !" Minseok meremas spei menyalurkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dia terima.

"Tak banyak waktu Seokie. Kau milikku. Ahh..Ahh. Apakah bocah itu sering menyentuhmu? Bahkan kau masih begitu ketat?" Luhan berkata dengan setiap dorongan keras memasuki Minseok.

"AH! Jangan, aku mohon. SEH...HUN tolong A...ku." Minseok menjerit. berharap sehun datang menolongnya dari mahluk biadap seperti Luhan.

Mendengar Minseok menyebut nama Sehun disaat dirinya sedang bercinta dengannya Luhan Kalap. Dia menampar kembali pipi Minseok.

"Sebut Namaku Seokie!"

Minseok merasa hancur. Bagaimana Mungkin dia mendesahkan nama lain selain Suaminya "Maafkan aku! Ini menyakitkan. Tolong Hentikan! AAAAAAAAAH!" Minseok mendesah dan kembali memukul dada Luhan berharap Luhan akan berhenti.

"Bahkan desahannya bagaikan malaikat ." Pikir Luhan.

Hari itu menjadi hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidup Minseok.

Bercinta dengan _Namja_ lain selain Suaminya, mendesah berulang kali meski dia berusaha menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya ataupun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan serasa menjijikan.

Tapi setiap usahanya selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan diasaat Luhan memasukinya lebih dalam dan menyentuk titik prostat Minseok dengan kejantanannya hingga klimaks yang paling dia harapkan untuk tak terjadi berhasil lolos dan rilis dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah perbuatan Luhan yang menodainya dan pergi dari apartemen begitu saja, Minseok menangis menaratapi dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi, menguyur tubuhnya denga air berharap mampu menghilangkan jejak Luhan di tubuhnya.

Semua berkecamuk dalam pikirnya.

Tubuhnya sudah kotor, harga dirinya hancur, martabat keluarga dia pertaruhkan, apa yang akan Sehun lakukan jika dia melihatnya dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Semua berkumpul menjadi satu.

Dia menyesal. harusnya dia berkata jujur pada Sehun bahwa dia sudah bertemu dengan Luhan waktu itu. Mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi jika Sehun tahu Luhan ada di Korea.

terus menangis hingga titik hitam yang hanya terlihat sebelum kegelapan menganmbil kesadarannya seutuhnya.

**TBC  
**

**(Akhhhhhhh... Maafkan aku...Maafkan aku... ini chap terpanjang yang autor tulis dan aku publish sebelum benar-benar Hiatus. NC yang gagal maaf. Autor bilang karena dia g bisa nulis bagaimana untuk dapetin feelnya Soooo jd kayak gini. Maafkan Autor Minseok, karena sudah menghacurkanmu dan Maafkan aku reader karen NC ne ternyata bukan untuk Kaisoo...Sooo thanks buat comentnya dan aku janji akan kembali lagi setelah bulan Puasa..karena Autornya g mungkin nulis NC dan aku juga g mungkin publish.. Sooo sekali Lagi Thanks buat yang udah Review, Favorite, Follow ama yang udah Bacaaaaaaah.. Pay..Pay,,sampai jumpa lagi BOW)**


End file.
